


C-copy D-Drabble

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy, bahasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan Drabble yang pernah di post di CAFEIN~ Silahkan membacanya lagi</p><p>Hati-hati di chapter 25 sudah naik rating</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

1\. PomPom

Pemandangan paling segar - atau menyita konsentrasi - saat di pertandingan adalah..

Melihat Furihata Kouki, duduk dibangku cadangan dengan memakai baju cheerleader : atasan sebatas perut yang jika tangan diangkat pusarnya akan kelihatan + rok renda pendek 7cm diatas paha, yang kalau lompat celana ketatnya kelihatan + pompom merah.

Karena hal tersebut, baru sekali itu dalam hidupnya Akashi Seijuuro kalah telak 73 - 1 melawan Seirin

Publik tentu saja heboh. Namun saat diwawancara, pemuda yang terkenal benci kekalahan ini dengan santainya menjawab. "Aku sengaja menyiapkan energiku untuk melakukan banyak 'dunk' di kesempatan berikutnya,"

Dipojokan seorang mahasiswi frustasi berteriak, "SEI! AWAS NANTI 'RING' NYA JEBOOOOLLL!!!"

 

2\. Serigala Berbulu Singa

"AH!"

Semua kepala reflek menengok ke sumber suara desa-uhuk teriakan tersebut. Berdirilah satu-satunya makhluk normal diantara kumpulan manusia abnormal yang memiliki rambut warna-warni. Pria bermarga Furihata yang terakhir terlihat hendak 'parkir' alias mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa tersebut tiba-tiba kembali berdiri, mendes-bukan berteriak kesakitan sambil meraba asetnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Furi?" tanya Kagami. Wajahnya panik karena ikut terkejut.

"Tadi aku merasa sepeti ditusuk," jawabnya. Kouki berbalik untuk meraba permukaan sofa seperti mencari sesuatu. "Apa ada jarum ya?"

Tak menghiraukan kesibukan Kouki, sisa mata di ruangan tersebut menyorot sinis pada seorang pemuda rambut merah yang asik melihat Kouki kebingungan dengan senyum miring. Begitu menyadari bahwa dia telah dilihati, Akashi pun merespon. "Apa?" tanya Akashi dengan nada dingin. Senyum miringnya berubah menjadi wajah kaku. "Aku belum melakukan apa-apa."

Sisa mata di ruangan itu langsung mengalihkan arah ke tempat lain. Ke langit-langit, ke jedela, atau ke ujung kaki. Mereka tak ingin memberi komentar lagi. Siapa juga yang percaya pada serigala berbulu singa.

 

3\. Sidang

Baru pertama kali ini Kouki merasakan disidang. Bukan sidang skripsi ataupun sidang pengadilan, melainkan disidang oleh keluarga besar.

Kouki duduk di tengah-tengah lapangan basket dan semua member Seirin mengelilinginya.

"Kamu ngapain saja sampai kemarin tidak latihan?" Mama Riko bertanya dengan nada tidak enak.

"Anu.. Sei datang ke-"

"Apa?! Kamu sama Akashi?" Kali ini Papa Hyuuga yang bertanya. Kouki mengangguk takut.

"Furihata, kamu sudah diapain sama Akashi sampai-sampai mau sama dia?" Papa Kiyoshi bertanya dengan nada pelan.

Kouki menunduk, tidak berani menjawab.

"Sudah sampai pegang-pegangan tangan?" tanya Fukuda. Kouki mengangguk. Suasana di ruang olahraga tersebut menegang.

"Sudah sampai peluk-pelukan?" tanya Kawahara. Kouki mengangguk. Lalu terdengar suara 'crack' jari dipatahkan (?) dari arah papa Hyuuga.

"Sudah sampai ciuman?" tanya Izuki. Wajah Kouki memerah dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu terdengar suara pukulan. Kouki mengadah ke atas. Melihat papa Hyuuga dan papa Kiyoshi yang memukul telapak tangannya sendiri. Di dahi mereka terdapat perempatan urat yang tercetak jelas.

"Jangan tahan aku, Kiyoshi!"  
"Aku tidak akan menahanmu, Hyuuga. Aku yang akan menghajarnya lebih dulu!"

Mereka berdua berbalik. Berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menuju pintu ruang olahraga. Hendak pergi mencabut nyawa seseorang. Namun suara Kuroko menghentikan mereka, "Sudah sampai anu-anu?"

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi buru-buru berbalik untuk melihat anak mereka yang polos dan unyu-unyu. Kouki, dengan wajah yang memerah, memilin ujung pakaiannya. Kepalanya yang menggeleng melegakan amarah mereka. Bibirnya sempat digigiti sebelum menjawab,"B-belum.. kemarin hanya sedikit. Em... h-hampir.."

Hampir

Hampir

Hampir

Hampir loh, hampir!

Kali ini Riko yang berjalan dengan langkah menghentak. Kedua tangannya menyingkirkan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang masih membatu di depan pintu. "Minggir! Biar aku yang akan kebiri orang itu lebih dulu!!"

"Hampir itu maksudnya sampai mana, Furihata-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang pertanyaannya berhasil menghentikan 3 orang di depan pintu.  
  
Kouki diam. Tak berani menjawab. 

"Furi!" panggil Fukuda.  
  
Kouki mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat sekeliling dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
  
"S-sudah mau masuk. Tapi tak muat!" isaknya. Membuat seluruh member Seirin yang mendengarnya mengalirkan darah dari hidung mereka. Dalam otak mereka sudah terbayang kejadian yang iya-iya antara teman mereka dan si setan merah.  


"Jadi.. punya Akashi besar?" tanya Kagami yang tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Sedangkan Kouki menangis di pelukan Kuroko karena tak kuat menahan malu.

 

4\. Bunga Perawan

Begitu tangan itu terulur, seorang tukang kebun kakinya gemetar seperti terjadi gempa. Membuatnya tersandung hingga jatuh terduduk. Sepasang mata coklatnya menatap horror terutama saat uluran tangan itu mendekat. Apalagi saat mendarat di pipi merahnya.

Furihata Kouki yang baru bekerja satu minggu - masih tahap percobaan - tidak tahu kalau majikan yang mempekerjakannya bisa 'mengerikan' seperti ini.

"Aku suka bunga," ucap sang majikan. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi si tukang kebun dan kelamaan menjalar ke atas untuk menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi mata coklatnya. "Terutama yang belum dipetik."

Aliran darah seolah melarikan diri dari kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Terlebih lagi saat dia melihat senyum penuh makna dari sang majikan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan Drabble yang pernah di post di CAFEIN~ Silahkan membacanya lagi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

5\. Plester Luka

 

Kouki sampai berjinjit untuk melihat seorang pembeli yang celingak-celinguk di tiap lorong rak. Entah apa yang dicari oleh orang tersebut. Kouki hanya khawatir jika orang tersebut adalah pencuri. Meski penampilannya menjanjikan seperti orang kaya sih.

“Anu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?” tanya Kouki. Menaikkan suaranya sedikit agar orang tersebut mendengarnya meski dia masih berdiri di balik meja kasir.

Pria berbaju rapih dan berambut merah itu menengok kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.  
“Aku sedang mencari sesuatu,” ucapnya.

“Sesuatu seperti apa?”

“Untuk menutup luka.”

Wajah Kouki berubah panik. “Plester luka?”

Pria itu menggeleng. “Kurasa tidak cukup. Lukanya terlalu lebar.”

“Perban?”

Pria itu menggidikkan bahu. “Mungkin cukup.”

Kouki berjalan menuju rak obat-obatan. Pria itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu sedang meraih perban di rak tengah, tiba-tiba Kouki merasakan tusukan pelan di pinggang.

“Jangan bergerak,” kata Pria itu. Tubuh Kouki mendadak kaku. Ingin bergerak untuk memberontak, tapi takut tusukan di pinggangnya akan benar-benar menembus kulitnya nanti.

“Letakkan tangan di belakang kepala.”

Kouki menurut. Dalam hati berdoa banyak-banyak agar pisau tidak melubangi seragam dan tubuhnya. Berdoa juga agar manajer tidak akan marah saat uang di mesin kasir akan ludes. Agar pria tampan berbaju rapih ini cepat bertobat karena wajah tampannya akan mubazir kalau sampai masuk penjara.

“Tutup mata.”

Kouki mengikuti. Sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung kenapa disuruh tutup mata. Agar tidak melihat aksi berikutnya? Apa jangan-jangan pria tampan ini satu punya teman yang saat ini sedang berusaha membobol mesin kasirnya.

“Berbalik.”

Kouki mengikuti. Pelan-pelan dia membalikkan badan. Masih bingung apa yang sedang atau akan dilakukan pria ini. Apa dia atau mereka gagal membuka mesin kasir dan menyuruh Kouki untuk membukanya? Tapi bagaimana Kouki bisa berjalan kesana jika dia masih terpejam seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba Kouki merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya. Lalu basah. Lalu sakit seperti digigit.

Sebentar.. digigit?!

Kouki reflek membuka mata. Yang pertama kali dia lihat sepasang mata heterokom yang mengedip nakal, hidung ramping yang menggelitik puncak hidungnya, dan seringaian tipis.

Ya Tuhan! Kouki rasanya mau tak sadarkan diri!!

Pria itu memundurkan wajahnya. Ekspresi puas tak hanya tersirat dari wajahnya begitu melihat Kouki disfungsi ketika tangannya terulur untuk menyeka liur di bibir si pemuda brunet.

“Terimakasih perbannya. Lukaku sudah tertutup sekarang,” ucap pria itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Kouki mengedip dua kali sambil melihat pria asing yang tampan yang jadi perampok dalam sekian menit itu mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan sebuah pulpen – yang tadi Kouki kira sebagai gunting atau pisau yang akan menembus kulitnya. Pria itu berbalik lagi menghadap Kouki. “Sampai nanti!” ucapnya dilanjutkan dengan berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

 

6\. Celengan

Hal yang paling menguji kesabaran Seijuuro adalah saat tiap kali dia menjemput Kouki yang sehabis menginap dari apartemen Kagami -dan Kuroko saat ini.

Karena setiap habis menginap disana, esok pagi saat Seijuuro menjemputnya selepas menginap satu malam Kouki pasti memakai kaos milik Kuroko yang memang muat, hanya saja pendek. Sampai sebatas garis pinggang.

Dan juga memakai celana pendek milik Kagami. Sepanjang pertengahan betis karena seharusnya sepanjang lutut. Meski bisa dipakai namun longgar karena karet celana tersebut seperti sedang berjuang keras untuk bergelantungan di pinggangnya.

Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat kepala Seijuuro pening.

Yaitu seperti saat ini. Seijuuro membukakan pintu belakang, agar Kouki meletakkan tasnya dulu sebelum pindah duduk di sampingnya.

Kouki menunduk, dan memasukkan setengah badannya untuk meletakkan tas di tengah-tengah. Tak awas menyadari Seijuuro yang menatap intens di belakangnya.

Namun bagaimana Seijuuro gak melotot? Karena tiap kali Kouki menuduk begitu Seijuuro dapat melihat... celengannya.

Iya, 'celengan'.

Kouki menegakkan badannya kembali. Seijuuro menghela nafas yang entah kapan dia tahan. Dengan nada dan wajah inosen Kouki berkata pada Seijuuro, "Yuk!"

Seijuuro mengangguk. Membukakan pintu depan agar Kouki masuk lebih dulu - dan memandang celengan itu sekali lagi kemudian bergegas menuju kursi kemudi.

"Tabahkanlah hamba, Ya Tuhan!" batin Seijuuro sebelum tancap gas

 

7\. Parkir

Ketika Kouki baru belajar mengendarai mobil tapi nekat membawa mobilnya untuk makan siang di kawasan ruko di Jakarta. Dan seperti semua dilema orang yang baru mengendarai mobil, parkir - terutama parkir mundur adalah hal yang paling sulit.

Sudah 10 menit Kouki membawa mobilnya maju lalu mundur, lalu maju lagi - gaaaaaaakk bisa-bisa. Sampai akhirnya Seijuuro - orang yang ingin ditemui oleh Kouki di ruko tsb keluar dari dinginnya AC restoran.

"Kouki?" panggil Seijuuro setengah bertanya. Masih ragu apa benar pengemudi mobil yang hanya maju mundur itu adalah Kouki

Kouki membuka kaca pintu. "Sei, bantuin~" rengeknya.

"Iya! Iya!"

Seijuuro berjalan menuju belakang mobil putih yang Kouki bawa. Tangannya diangkat untuk menginstruksikan kapan maju dan kapan mundur - tak peduli meski sudah ganteng-ganteng, baju rapih, rambut disisir dan sepatu disemir.

"Mundur.. mundur.. stop! Ambil kiri! Ya kiri! Bukan, itu kanan! Kiri habis!"

Kouki bingung. Kalau kiri habis, tandanya ke kanan kan?

"Bukan ke kanan, Kouki. Ambil kiri!" teriak Seijuuro lagi.

Kouki kembali memutar setir ke kiri.

"Ya, bagus! Habisin!"

Kouki merengut. Apanya yang dihabisin?!

"Stop! Sekarang balas! Balas!"

Tiba-tiba Kouki berhenti. Kepalanya melongo dari jendela mobil. "Gimana Kouki mau balas kalau Sei-nya belum nyatain apa-apa!" Dengan mulut manyun dan dahi tertekuk Kouki berteriak.

Kepalanya langsung masuk lagi. Kali ini kaca pintu dia tutup rapat-rapat

"Dasar Gak Peka!" teriak Kouki

Seijuuro melongo di luar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan Drabble yang pernah di post di CAFEIN~ Silahkan membacanya lagi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

  


8\. Anakku  


Memasuki apartemen mereka dengan keadaan letih sehabis perjalanan dinas selama seminggu. Seijuuro berjalan ke kamar dengan gontai. Tangannya melempar pelan jas yang sedari tadi dia rangkul ke atas tempat tidur yang kosong. Seijuuro duduk di pinggirnya.

Tidak ada Kouki.

Memang benar ini sudah larut malam jadi tidak mungkin Kouki menyambutnya. Namun seharusnya suaminya itu berada di kamar ini.

Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa pria brunet itu tidak ada di kamar mereka.

Seijuuro mengintip pintu tertutup di seberang kamar mereka. Kamar khusus dimana anak angkat sekaligus hewan peliharaan sekaligus musuh pribadi Seijuuro berada.

Tepatnya satu setengah tahun lalu. Kouki bersikeras dan tak mau melepaskan kucing kampung yang dia pungut di pinggir jalan. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memohon, Kouki berusaha meyakinkan Seijuuro agar mau memelihara kucing yang kakinya sedang terluka tersebut.

Dengan mata itu, bagaimana bisa Seijuuro menolaknya?

Seijuuro bangkit sambil melepaskan dasi dan melepaskan dua kancing kemeja. Kemudian berjalan mendekati kamar itu.

Sebenarnya Seijuuro bukannya tidak menyukai kucing. Tidak sebelum dia memelihara yang satu ini. Karena setahu Seijuuro, kucing adalah makluk paling manja. Tapi tidak merepotkan - seharusnya.

Entah berapa kali mereka saling berebut perhatian Kouki. Seperti saat Seijuuro sedang bermesraan dengan Kouki di dapur. Memeluk suaminya dari belakang sambil sesekali mengganggunya dengan mengirimkan kecupan di belakang telinga. Lalu makluk itu datang. Melompat di atas konter dan menumpahkan segala yang ada disana. Kemudian dengan polosnya mengeong dan mengeluskan badan.

Belum lagi saat makluk itu masuk saat Seijuuro dan Kouki sedang bercinta. Dengan santai duduk di atas wajah Seijuuro saat Kouki sedang berlonjak-lonjak sambil meliuk-liuk diatasnya. Membuat Kouki tertawa dan merubah 'mood'nya. Dan jangan sampai Seijuuro mengingat kegagalan-kegagalan lain dalam menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka.

Masih ingat dalam pikiran Seijuuro saat kemarin dia menelpon Kouki untuk mengatakan akan pulang hari ini, Kouki menjawab "Aku merindukanmu. Tapi karena ada Rin aku tidak merasa kesepian."

Seijuuro membuka pintu dan mendapati Kouki dan Rin tidur berdampingan di atas karpet. Wajah Kouki terlihat begitu damai dan sebuah senyuman tipis tergaris manis di bibirnya.

Meski Seijuuro kesal karena bahkan rindu Kouki padanya pun sudah mulai terbagi, namun dia merasa berterimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah menemani Kouki selama ini.

Seijuuro melangkah mendekat yang rupanya membangunkan Rin. Kucing itu langsung mengadah melihat majikan satunya. Matanya memicing tidak suka.

Melihat reaksi tidak suka anak angkatnya, Seijuuro malah tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelur kepala hingga leher kucing tersebut. Membuat hewan itu meleleh pada sentuhannya.

"Terimakasih telah menjaganya selama aku tidak ada." Seijuuro menarik uluran tangannya. "Tapi malam ini dia milikku."

Tak mengulur waktu Seijuuro meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher dan belakang lutut Kouki dan mengangkatnya. Gerakan tersebut ternyata membangunkan si brunet.

Kouki tersenyum tipis diantara rasa kantuk. Takut kalau hanya sekedar mimpi, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah suaminya. "Sei," ucapnya. Kembali tersenyum saat yang dirasanya adalah nyata. "Kamu pulang."

"Iya," Seijuuro menjawab. Ikut tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup kening suaminya. "Aku pulang."

Seijuuro menggendong Kouki menuju kamar mereka. dan begitu pintu tertutup, Rin melanjutkan tidurnya.

  


9\. Lamaran  


"Aku tidak butuh cinta."

Seijuuro berkata di sebuah sore tenang di dalam sebuah restauran kelas menengah. Kouki menarik nafas dalam. Jantung berdebar tak karuan dan pikiran mendadak kalut.

Padahal mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu berdua di pinggir pantai. Padahal mereka baru saja berpegangan tangan dan membuat jejak di atas pasir putih. Padahal Kouki akhirnya sudab meyakinkan hatinua bahwa Seijuuro lah orang yang dia butuhkan.

Kouki tetap diam dan Seijuuro berdiri. Mendekat hingga dia persis di samping Kouki. Kemudian berlutut.

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu," ucapnya. Tangannya entah sejak kapan Kouki tidak memperhatikan ada kotak kecil berbalut kain beludru disana. Seijuuro membuka kotak itu dan terdapat dua cincin di dalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kouki."

Bagaimana Kouki bisa berkata tidak?

   


10\. Berat Badan

Tanpa perlu melihat timbangan, ataupun harus sentuh-sentuh bahkan cubit-cubit, Seijuuro tau kapan berat badan Kouki naik dan kapan turun.

Ia bisa sangat tau.

Biasanya orang-orang akan melihat dari pipi. Tapi Seijuuro tau cara lain untuk melihat. Bahkan untuk kasus Furihata Kouki, dari sudut ini justru lebih detail dan akurat.

Yaitu, kepadatan pantat. Atau bahasa sopannya, bisa dilihat dari lingkar pinggang.

Kouki, kalau turun satu kilo, Seijuuro bisa lihat, bahkan dengan melirik pun dia tau. Jeans butut yang sepertinya hampir tiap hari ia kenakan tidak begitu melekat pada pahanya. Ada kerutan di belakang lutut tanda masih ada sisa ruang disana.

Sebaliknya jika berat badan Kouki naik satu kilo, bagian 'itu' lah bagian paling sesak.

Kenapa Seijuuro bisa memperhatikan hal sedetail ini?

Karena berat badan Kouki itu adalah pengaruh kebahagiaan dia. Kalau Kouki stress, berat badannya bisa dengan mudah turun. Dan inilah sebuah kode rahasia yang Seijuuro tau, tanda bahwa dia harus membahagiakan Kouki dua kali lebih dari biasanya.

Seperti sekarang..

Seijuuro mengintip ke belakang saat mereka tengah berjalan beriringan berdua. Mengintip pada jeans yang sepertinya sesak dan bongkahan itu.. membusung padat.

Seijuuro tersenyum senang. Koukinya sedang bahagia saat ini.

Dan kalau Kouki bahagia, Seijuuro ikut - lebih bahagia.

   


11\. Bulu

JANGAN PERNAH BIARKAN IZUKI DAN SEIJUURO MENGOBROL. JANGAN PERNAAAH!!!

Alasan satu, karena tidak akan nyambung. Alasan kedua, hanya akan membawa aib-aib Kouki.

Contohnya adalah satu ini.

"Furi berasal dari kata Fur yang berarti Furihata Kouki adalah manusia berbulu!" jelas Izuki dengan senyum terkembang. Satu jari telunjuk mengarah ke atas seperti pose orang paling tau.

Mendengar itu Seijuuro menggelengkan kepala.Tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Salah!" bantahnya. "Kouki tidak memiliki banyak bulu!"

Senyum Izuki patah. "Anu, Akashi.. maksudku bukan it-"

"Sudah kupastikan tiap ada kesempatan. Tidak ada satupun bulu yang tumbuh meski di daerah itu."

Izuki hening di tempat.

Esok harinya, saat di ruang ganti untuk latihan pagi.

"Furihata-kun!" Panggil Izuki.

"Ya, Izuki sempai?"

"Ku dengar dari Akashi, kamu belum puber ya?"

Seketika wajah Kouki memerah. Mata membola dan mulut menganga terlalu lebar. "EHHH??!" Ia berteriak hingga mendapat perhatian dari semua penghuni ruang ganti.

"Iya. Katanya, kamu belum numbuh bulu."

OKE. Lubang, mana lubang? Kouki mau mengubur diri dulu sebelum mengomeli Seijuuro habis-habisan

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan Drabble yang pernah di post di CAFEIN~ Silahkan membacanya lagi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

12\. AkaFuriDangdut The Series : A

Furihata Kouki adalah seorang penyanyi dangdut. Dan Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang anak camat yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung, menghampiri si penyanyi- yang sedang melantunkan lagu super melankolis mengiris-iris hati - dan menyelipkan uang saweran di belahan pantat yang tertutup celana bahan tidak ketat.

Sehabis Akashi menyelipkan itu uang oh ke belahan pantat yang pakai celana bahan longgar saja sudah terlihat montok.. ya, montok.. hingga dengan jarak kecil ini Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menampar pantat itu, alih-alih agar uang yang kini berada di dalam tidak merosot ke bawah.   
  
"Plak!"  
  
Si penyanyi sudah diam semenjak ia meletakkan jari di karet celananya. Wajah memerah seperti gunung yang hendak memuntahkan lava.  
  
"Goyang!" perintah Akashi dengan nada dingin.  
  
Bukannya bergoyang, Kouki malah jatuh terduduk di atas panggung. Semua orang bengong. Tidak ada atau mungkin tidak berani menolong dia. Matanya berair ingin menangis.  
  
Satu-satunya yang bisa menolongnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dan keberanian yang dia punya.. Kouki menolak dengan bantahan..  
  
"T-tapi ini lagu sediiih gimana bisa goyang!!"

"Pokoknya goyang!" Anak camat Akashi memberi titah. Si biduan dengan gemetar menjawab, "M-maaf?"  
  
Seijuuro mendecih.  
"Goyang. Itik. Sekarang!"  
  
Kouki melirik ke pemain band di belakang. Mereka ikutan melongo tapi akhirnya memainkan gendangnya. Dem tak tak dem tak tak!  
  
Merasa terkhianati, Kouki dengan ogah-ogah membusungkan pantatnya.  
  
Baru mau digoyang ke kanan, Seijuuro kembali mengangkat tangannya. Musik berhenti. Kouki terpatung di posisi nungging.  
  
'Apa lagi ini?!' gerutunya dalam hati.  
  
"Hadap ke sini!" Seijuuro memerintah.  
  
Kouki menegakkan badannya dan berbalik menghadap Seijuuro. Tapi si anak camat kembali mendecak sebal. "Bukan seperti itu.. Berbalik! Hadap sana!"  
  
'Tadi hadap sini. Sekarang hadap sana. Ukh..'  
  
Kouki menurut untuk berdiri membelakangi Akashi. Tapi enggan membusungkan pantatnya. Ya masa iya disuruh nungging di depan muka orang. Anak camat pula!  
  
"Goyang!" perintah Seijuuro lagi.  
  
Musik berdentum seolah kata yang Seijuuro lontarkan tadi seperti aba-aba. Tapi sayang ah disayang, si biduan hanya diam, kaki masih gemetar, wajah merah semenor lipstik empok onah. Ayoloh anak orang diapain?  
  
"Kenapa diam saja?"  
  
Kouki menggeleng.  
  
"Tidak mau?" tanya Seijuuro sambil mengayunkan dua lembar uang berwarna merah magenta.  
  
Kouki menggeleng lagi. Persetan dengan duit! Yang penting harga diri!  
  
Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Yasudah," katanya. Ia memasukkan uang itu kembali ke saku celana.  
  
Tapi bukannya Kouki merasa lega, malah makin was-was. Bagaimana tidak, tangan Seijuuro terulur dan tau-tau sudah menarik karet celananya.  
  
Kouki buru-buru berbalik. Tapi Seijuuro masih mempertahankan tangannya disitu. Jadilah tampak luar terlhat seperti Seijuuro yang sedang merangkul pinggang Kouki.  
  
"Ma-mau apa?!" tanya Kouki galak.  
  
Jarak mereka menipis. Apakah dari diantara mereka berdua ada yang sadar kalau mereka masih di tempat umum, di atas panggung yang semua orang bisa lihat?  
  
"Mengambil kembali uangku. Tadi tidak mau," jawab Seijuuro. Dalam jarak ini akhirnya wajah beku orang itu retak dan digantikan senyuman- tidak. Seringai iblis.  
  
Lah masa iya situ mau ambil duit yang ada di dalam - terjebak di dasar celana dalam - milik seorang biduan di atas panggung dangdut?! Situ mau korek-korek?  
  
Kouki paham kalau acara dangdut kadang bisa berubah liar, tapi tidak seliar ini dan.. seharusnya bukan dia korbannya!

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan Drabble yang pernah di post di CAFEIN~ Silahkan membacanya lagi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

13\. AkaFuriDangdut The Series : B

 

* * *

 

Lalu satu bulan kemudian..

Setelah berkali-kali modus melalui ancaman bahkan sampai menyatroni klub organ tunggal Seirin yang menaungi Kouki, Seijuuro akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Yaitu konser tunggal Furihata Kouki di rumahnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Anak camat Akashi pun sudah menyiapkan panggung di halaman rumahnya yang luas. Lengkap dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu disko dan botol bir bulan yang isinya dioplos menjadi minuman soda.

Sambil mengangkat botolnya, anak camat Akashi duduk di kursi lipat tepat di depan panggung.

"Ayo nanyi!" perintahnya. Wajahnya bahagia, matanya mengerling bercahaya hanya saja auranya uh seperti menguar dari neraka.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

Inilah prestasi tertingginya selama berada di kancah dunia perdangdutan. Yaitu berhasil mengeluarkan satu 'single'. Lagu miliknya sendiri.  
  
Furihata Kouki nyengir-nyengir puas saat melihat single-nya diputar di acara musik alay pagi sebagai lagu pendatang baru. Dan masuk tivi - meski melalui video - adalah impiannya. Rasanya ia ingin menulis kejadian hari ini sebagai bagian dari sejarah kesuksesannya.  
  
Sukses.. itu tidak mudah.  
  
Kouki merasakannya sendiri. Apalagi untuk seorang biduan dari panggung ke panggung seperti dia. Terasa sekali jungkir baliknya. Kerja kerasnya. Meski telah dihina. Diremehkan. Dilecehkan.  
  
Ya.. Furihata Kouki bersabar akan semua masalah itu. Ia bersabaaaar sekali. Terutama kepada satu nama. Hanya satu nama, sebenarnya.  
  
Anak camat Akashi, Seijuuro.  
  
Jujur jika ingin dikatakan, Kouki tidak ingin berterimakasih pada orang itu. Karena tanpa diduga-duga, setelah semua pelecehan yang si rambut merah itu lakukan, dia malah mempromosikan Kouki ke temannya yang ternyata ARTIS!  
  
YA! ARTIS!  
  
Kouki tidak tau kalau teman dari si Anak camat adalah Artis Terkenal.   
  
Suatu hari, saat Kouki terpaksa kembali ke rumah orang itu untuk mengambil celana dalam saktinya. Tanpa dia duga, yang membukakan pintunya malah si artis Kise Ryouta - artis yang jadi prisenter acara musik alay tiap pagi yang baru saja Kouki lihat itu.   
  
Akashi bergabung ke depan pintu setelah - entah berapa lama - Kouki berdiri menganga tak bergerak. Artis Kise Ryouta mulai khawatir pemuda brunet di depannya kesambet setan dan mulai berteriak.  
  
Itulah awal dimana Kouki akhirnya jadi punya teman artis - ciyeeee - dan dikenalkan dengan beberapa produser yang akhirnya ada yang mau merekrut dia dan dibuatkan lagu.  
  
Memikirkan kejadian lalu itu membuat Kouki tidak sabar pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dalam hidupnya. Mungkin habis ini dia akan dipanggil menjadi bintang tamu di acara musik alay tiap pagi itu. Siapa tau.   
  
Dan saat sedang asik-asik bermimpi, ponselnya berdering. Satu pesan masuk. Hanya dua kalimat dan itu sangat cukup merubah mood baiknya pagi ini menjadi kelabu.  
  
From : Anak Camat  
Subject : PENTING  
Rumahku kosong. Ayo dangdutan.  
.  
  
'Sukses itu tidaklah mudah~'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan Drabble yang pernah di post di CAFEIN~ Silahkan membacanya lagi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

14\. AkaFuriDangdut The Series : C

Dunia sosial media heboh dengan film berjudul Deadpool, sedangkan tokoh utama kita Akashi Seijuuo anak camat Akashi yang kini sering disebut sebagai Seipul karena menggoda Kouki persik. Lah, siapa lagi Kouki persik?

Kouki persik adalah nama panggung dari Furihata Kouki, penyanyi dangdut pendatang baru yang katanya – kata bang Seipul – memiliki pantat semok macam buah persik, demen goyang itik, yang buat bang Seipul hanya focus ke satu titik. Duh, jangan suruh dia goyang gergaji. Yang ada biduanita pada gigit jari. Bang Seipul tau-tau sudah lepas kaos kaki.

Resletingmu udah turun itu bang..

Lalu apa hubungannya bang Seipul dan Deadpool?

Kalo kata emak-emak yang lagi mencak-mencak di sosmed, Deadpool itu berbahaya untuk anak-anak. Bang Seipul juga sama berbahayanya.

Pernah suatu hari saat bang Seipul tau-tau datang di acara kondangan yang dia tidak diundang tetapi karena ada Kouki Persik yang lagi manggung. Ada seorang anak kecil. Keciiiiilll. Mungkin sekitar 6-7 tahun sedang menangis kencang-kencang saat Kouki bernyanyi. Suaranya mengalahkan soundsystem. Mau tau apa yang bang Seipul lakukan?

Bang Seipul mengangkat anak kecil itu keluar. Diletakkan di meja penerima tamu lalu diberikan uang. Anak kecil itu terdiam tenang.

Tidak jahat? Coba bayangkan jika anak kecil itu dibawa dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah? Orang tua mana yang sesak nafas melihat anaknya dibalik macam daging gelonggongan begitu

 

15\. AkaFuriDangdut The Series : D

Bang Seipul a.k.a Akashi Seijuuro, anak dari Pak Camat Akashi Masaomi dinyatakan telah lulus tes CPNS. Dengan wajah sumringah, Seipul sedikit lagi akan mencapai mimpinya untuk membuat satu kabupaten pecinta dangdut - demi dedek Kouki pastinya.  
  
"Pokoknya, habis ini kalau ada lelang jabatan langsung ikut!" gumam Seipul sambil menepikan motor matiknya ke pinggir jalan.  
  
"Dedek Kouki perlu tau," ucapnya.  
  
Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, bang Seipul langsung men-dial nomor yang sudah dia hapal. Tak lama terdengar rbt 'mana mungkin.. selimut tetangga.. hangat ditubuhku dalam kedinginaaann..'  
  
"Hallo?" terdengar suara dari seberang ponsel.  
  
Seijuuro terpaku. Bukannya senang karena tumben-tumbenan teleponnya langsung diangkat, tapi dia malah merasa bingung.  
  
Kok kayak bukan suara dedek Kouki?!  
  
"Hallo?" orang disana bersuara lagi. Nadanya datar kayak orang gak pedulian. "Hallo? Siapa ini?"  
  
Bang Seipul tambah bingung lagi. Dia cek layar. Bener kok telpon ke nomor pedangdut kesukaannya. Ini berarti... KOK NOMOR ABANG GAK PERNAH DI SAVE, DEEK???  
  
"Kouki dimana?"  
  
"Kouki lagi ada -- ----- mandi. Ini sia-" tuut tuut tuut tuut  
  
Kouki? Lagi mandi?!  
  
Dunia Seijuuro mendadak gelap.  
  
_Ps : sebenarnya yang orang tsb katakan adalah.._  
  
_"Kouki lagi ada di kamar mandi. Ini siapa?"_  
  
_Bang Seipul terlalu panik sehingga automatic sensor._

 

16\. Bulu 2

Di hari siang bolong, saat mereka sedang duduk berdua di bawah teras cafe. Dua es kopi ada di meja. Namun suasana hening bergeming nyaman di keduanya. Mereka tak saling tatap, malah asik sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing.

Lalu entah karena melihat postingan apa, atau entah karena tidak biasanya dia meminum kopi, atau mungkin entah sedang kurang sadar diri, tiba-tiba Furihata Kouki bertanya, "Akashi-san, kalau rambutmu berwarna merah, berarti rambut di tempat lain juga merah?"

Akashi terpaku di tempatnya. Furihata mulutnya menganga karena baru sadar kalau dia telah bertanya pertanyaan yang (sangat) aneh. Semilir angin musim panas menginterupsi keheningan mereka.

 

17\. Daleman

Meskipun kadang bisa dibilang malu, tapi Furihata Kouki tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Namanya juga bisnis keluarga. Dia toh makan dari hasil jual cangcut-cangcut dan beha ini.

Iya. Keluarga Kouki memang punya bisnis toko 'daleman' di sebuah ITC di tengah kota. Kadang kalau lagi libur sekolah, Kouki disuruh bantu jaga toko.

Seumur-umur, dari jaman dia masih nyedot jempol sampai nyedot susu hailo, dia udah berkutat sama segala jenis daleman perempuan. Jadi dia paling anti disebut mesum oleh teman-temannya.

Tapi, ah tapi.. dalam berjualan begini, kadang ada saja masalahnya. Satu, kalau semisal yang beli tante-tante cantik nan semok. Kouki udah gak polos lagi, udah abege. Udah baligh. Pikirannya bisa liar kemana-mana.

Atau kalau ada ibu-ibu medit yang 500 perak pun masih di tawar. Kouki suka gak sabaran dan rasanya ingin melambaikan tangan ke kamera. Tidak ada yang lebih seram selain omelan emak-emak.

Dan satu masalah lagi...

Kalau yang beli semisal tuan muda kaya raya, tapi mesum parah.

Kouki tidak paham sejak kapan ada orang kaya suka belanja di perbelanjaan ramai macam ITC yang jual barang kawe-kawean. Biasanya orang macam ntuh langsug beli ke designernya. Meski cuma sekedar kolor.

Seperti hari ini. Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuuro datang ke toko saat kebetulan Kouki yang jaga - lagi.

"Ku dengar handphone mu jatuh ke got ya kemarin?" tanya Akashi sambil pilih-pilih model kolor yang sebenarnya itu-itu aja. Ayolah, kolor laki-laki apa bedanya sih? Gak ada pita dan renda. Model standart, warna standart. Kecuali kalau dia mau yang motif tutul atau loreng. Arrrrr..

"Hu um," jawab Kouki sambil nangguk. Nurut aja dah. Makin Kouki pura-pura cuek, makin lama ntar orang ini mangkal

Tuan Muda Akashi mengambil kotak dari tas mahalnya kemudian memberikannya ke Kouki. Henpon apel, model terbaru.

"Buat kamu nih."

Kouki melongo. Tangannya gemetaran melihat kardus handphone yang masih tersegel dan wangi plastik itu.

Dengan ikhlas dan gak ikhlas mendorong kotak itu balik ke si anak orang kaya. "E-enggak usah.."

Dalam hati berkata, 'ayo dong dorong balik ke aku dan bilang gak apa-apa~"

"Gak apa-apa," Akashi kembali mendorongnya ke Kouki. "Itu memang buat kamu."

Kouki peluk baik-baik kotak itu. Bibirnya digigit-gigit biar gak keliatan mau nyengir.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Tuh kan.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Kouki takut-takut.

Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuuro menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu muncul laki-laki tinggi gede dari belakang.

"Ini," ucap Akashi sambil memberikan satu setel baju yang tadi om-om itu bawa.

"Baju?" tanya Kouki lagi. Bingung.

"Iya. Pakai baju itu besok," ucapnya. Lalu dengan cepat Akashi mengambil satu kain dari saku almamater sekolahnya dan diletakkan di atas baju yang baru diberikannya. "Dan ini juga harus di pakai. Akan ku jemput besok." Kouki melongo, Akashi lanjut nyerocos. "Kita kencan."

Setelah deklarasi itu, Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuuro melenggang pergi. Kouki bengong. Nunduk melihat kain tambahan yang diletakkan di paling atas.

Sebuah daleman, cangcut lebih tepatnya. Berwarna hitam. Berbahan satin. Model tali-tali.

'INI CANGCUT APAAN?! GAK NUTUP APA-APA?!'

Baru pertama kali dalam hidup Kouki, dia jijik sama daleman.

 

18\. Daleman 2

Berulang kali mondar mandir. Tangannya bahkan tidak bisa berhenti turun naik dari pinggang ke perut lalu turun lagi ke pinggang.  
  
"Harusnya.. kolornya jangan aku pake!" gerutu Kouki dalam hati.  
  
Tangan kembali turun ke pinggang. Sebenarnya gatal ingin menarik tali yang terselip di belahan pantat.  
  
"Aku merasa kayak gak pake apa-apa!" Kouki membatin lagi. Kakinya terbuka lalu rapat lagi seperti orang yang kebelet ke toilet.  
  
Demi semua cangcut yang dia jual, baru pertama kali Kouki memakai yang se-vulgar ini. Dan herannya kenapa dia pakai?! Kouki juga bingung sendiri.  
  
Mungkin berawal dari rasa penasaran. Ia mencoba memakai kolor yang minim kain itu. Lalu penasaran juga bagaimana baju mahal yang diberikan padanya. Dan pada saat ia sedang lenggak-lenggok di depan kaca, si emak mendobrak pintu. "Buruan ke toko! Ganjen amat depan kaca mulu !"  
  
Kouki menghela nafas. Menyandarkan dagu di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja konter. "Lama-lama aku bisa masuk angin ini mah," gumamnya lagi.  
  
Tidak ada yang lebih bikin galau dari toko sepi ditambah tidak ada pulsa. Tidak ada duit masuk, juga bete karena tidak ada kerjaan. Pengen ngobrol, pulsa tidak ada. Godain mbak-mbak lewat juga ogah. Ogah karena Kouki pernah trauma.  
  
Iya. Soalnya pernah dia ngegoda sosok berambut panjang badan bohay gemulay. "Mari kak, beha nyaa.." pas nengok-nengok ternyata mbak-mbak berbatang.  
  
Punya kumis tipis pula. Merinding, kan.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan Drabble yang pernah di post di CAFEIN~ Silahkan membacanya lagi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

19\. Daleman 3

Kouki menunduk. Menghela nafas.  
  
"Menghela nafas buat nyawamu melayang satu loh."  
  
Terdengar suara tepat di depan Kouki duduk. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya pun dia sudah tau siapa yang bicara.  
  
Cuma satu orang yang berani bercanda pake urusan nyawa. Pelanggan horror yang gak ada bosannya untuk mampir padahal orang tajir.  
  
Kouki mengangkat kepalanya dengan adegan slow motion yang kemudian disambut dengan seringaian.  
  
"Pakaiannya cocok di kamu," puji Akashi.  
  
Kouki tersenyum canggung. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Ingin kolor motif apa hari ini?" tanyanya langsung seolah tidak takut nyawanya hilang satu beneran.  
  
"Kamu lupa? Kita kencan hari ini."  
  
Kouki diam pura-pura tidak tau.   
  
"Aaahh.. tapi aku harus jaga toko jadi.." Kouki berusaha ngeles, tapi Akashi dengan cepat menimpali.  
  
"Itu sudah ku atur."  
  
Lagi-lagi dengan satu jentikan jari datanglah laki-laki tinggi besar. Badan kekar. Tapi kali ini pakai celemek model renda dan ada gambar hati yang besar di tengah. "Dia yang akan gantikan kamu jaga toko."  
  
Pemuda malang bernama Furihata Kouki bangkit dari singgasana konternya.  
  
"Tidak perl-"   
  
Kouki mendadak diam karena ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari si om-om badan besar. Apaan nih, Kouki dipelototin? Demi apa Kouki dipelototin?  
  
Kouki takut, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke Akashi. Berusaha tidak ingin lihat bagaimana mata si om-om membulat seperti ingin mencuat ke luar.  
  
"Tidak ush-"  
  
Kouki mendadak diam lagi. Merasakan aura mencekam dari Akashi yang terlihat sedang memasang senyum.. ya ampun senyum dimana kedua sudut bibir terangkat ke atas. Iya.. senyum.  
  
Tapi entah kenapa Kouki berdelusi ada dua taring yang keluar dari sela-sela giginya.  
  
Berasa seolah jika ia berani mengucapkan kata 'tidak' lagi, candaan tentang nyawa melayang satu akan benar-benar terjadi.  
  
Kouki mengangguk patah-patah. Dia gak ada pilihan kan? Lagian ini Tuan Muda Akashi. Dia udah terlalu kaya untuk ngejual Kouki untuk dijadiin budak di luar negri.  
  
Kouki komat-kamit semoga tidak benar terjadi.

"Ayo pergi?" ucap Akashi dengan nada bertanya tapi susunan kata pernyataan. Ah, ambigu.  
  
Tapi Kouki diam di tempat. Masih berdiri di dekat singgasana konter. Bukannya Kouki curiga duitnya bakalan ditilep sama om-om ini sih. Tapi kalo emaknya balik dan ngeliat Kouki gak ada kan bisa repot.  
  
Alamat potong uang jajan ini mah.  
  
Ketika Kouki lagi asik-asik ngegalau sambil berdiri, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepokan-no, bukan cuma tepokan. Tapi remasan di salah satu bongkahan pantatnya.  
  
"Hmm.. ternyata kolornya juga kamu pakai ya." ucap Akashi nyante. Tangan satunya lagi sedang ngelus-ngelus dagu.  
  
Gyuuuuuuuutt  
  
Kouki reflek terlonjak karena kaget. Ingin loncat tapi hanya bisa sampai berjinjit karena satu kepal tangan itu begitu kuat menahannya agar tidak pergi.   
  
Saat remasan itu agak longgar, barulah Kouki buru-buru lari. Menabrakkan punggung dan (tentu saja) pantat yang diberikan perlindungan dobel kedua tangannya.  
  
Pemuda malang bernama Furihata Kouki menggeleng-geleng lalu tubuhnya merosot ke bawah sampai ia berjongkok. Adegan itu mirip dengan adegan sinetron ratapan anak tiri yang biasa emaknya tonton tiap sore.   
  
Pantatnya berasa nyut-nyutan karena remasan Akashi tadi kelewatan keras. Kalo pantat Kouki balon, bisa-bisa meletus di tangannya.  
  
Kouki rasanya mau nangis. Dia berasa udah tidak perjaka lagi.

"Kenapa kabur?" tanya Akashi sok inosen. Padahal tangan bekas peras pantat Kouki masih menggantung di udara. Kepalan tangan itu terbuka tertutup seolah mencari mangsa lagi.  
  
'Kenapa situ nanyaaa?!' Inner Kouki berteriak.  
  
"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Akashi. Tangan yang tadi bekas gundukan daging montok tanpa botoks dan silikon ia ulurkan untuk membantu Kouki berdiri.  
  
Mata Kouki melotot. Situ pikir Kouki mau ambil itu tangan yang mau meletusin pantatnya? Emang Kouki cowok apaan.  
  
Kouki menggeleng. Sumpah dia takut beneran.  
  
"Kenapa lagi beb? Aku salah apa?"   
  
ASTAGA! BEB?!   
  
Kouki menggeleng lagi. Geser-geser dikit biar menjauh dari Akashi.  
  
"Kouki.." panggil Akashi. Nadanya yang tadi lembut, berubah tegas. "Kamu mau jalan sendiri, atau aku sendiri yang angkat pantat kamu dari sana."  
  
DEMI CANGCUT, APA DOSA KOUKI DAN PANTATNYA?!

Kouki terpaksa bangun. Ia berdiri. Akashi tersenyum puas lalu berlenggok pergi.  
  
"Ikut aku," katanya.  
  
Sebelum pergi, Kouki menengok sekali lagi ke belakang. Melihat toko cangcut beha milik keluargannya dimana ada om-om berbadan kekar pakai celemek renda di dalamnya.  
  
Kouki menghela nafas. Masa bodo nyawanya melayang satu. Dia masih mending menghela nafas berkali-kali daripada berduaan lebih lama dari Tuan Muda Akashi, orang tajir yang jadi pelanggan di toko keluarganya.  
  
Begitu Kouki ingin berbalik dan menyusul Akashi, si om-om berbadan kekar itu menghampirinya.  
  
"Buat jaga-jaga," katanya sambil diam-diam menyelipkan sesuatu di saku Kouki. Setelah itu om-om berbadan kekar ini kembali duduk di belakang konter.  
  
Kouki penasaran dan mengambil apa yang diselipkan si om. Dan saat itu juga ia menyesal untuk tau.  
  
Yang diselipkan oleh si om adalah kolor. Ya.. kolor. Jadi maksudmu apa om, nyelipin kolor di jaket Kouki sambil bilang ini buat jaga-jaga. Emang ada apa dengan kolor yang Kouki pake?  
  
Kouki menatap nanar kepada om yang sepertinya tau rencana Akashi. Dalam hati berharap om tersebut mau menyelamatkannya. Tapi tidak. Si om malah mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berbisik mengatakan "Selamat berjuang".  
  
Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan Kouki dan kolornya.. juga pantatnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan Drabble yang pernah di post di CAFEIN~ Silahkan membacanya lagi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

20\. Kiss Mark

Kiss mark di tubuh Kouki adalah lukisan yang paling Seijuuro sukai. Tapi kiss marks kali ini adalah sesuatu yang paling ia benci.

Seubun-ubunnya dia tidak rela kalau ada orang yang berani menorehkan noda di tubuh kekasihnya. Dan kali ini makhluk kurang ajar mana yang berani membuat sebegini banyak tanda merah di leher, lengan bahkan kaki kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa ada banyak sekali tanda ditubuhmu Kouki? Kenapa kau membiarkan makhluk itu menyentuhmu!" tanya Seijuuro. Nadanya tidak santai 

"Mereka ada banyak, Sei! Aku tidak mungkin bisa menampar mereka satu-satu,"

"Mereka? Jadi ada banyak hah?!"

"Tentu saja, Sei. Itu Hutan!"

"Aku tau itu hutan! Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi mereka untuk memberikan kissmar-"

"Sei, ini bukan kiss mark!"

"Sama saja!" Seijuuro membantah. Merasa sangat frustasi karena rasa cemburu membakar dadanya. "Harusnya kau melawan!"

"Sudah! Aku sudah berusaha!"

"Harusnya kau lebih memakai proteksi-"

"Kalau begitu Sei saja yang coba ke hutan sana! Rasain tuh semua nyamuknya! Bisa gak tuh menghindar biar gak digigit!"

Kouki pun sudah berada di puncak amarahnya, dan kata terakhir itu penutup sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan lari ke kamar mandi. Ngambek, ceritanya.

Kagami dan Kuroko yang kebetulan duduk di belakang meja mereka dan mendengar semua keributan heboh tadi pun hanya bisa ternganga. Jangankan mereka, hampir semua pengunjung Majibaa berhenti dari aktifitas mengunyah mereka hanya untuk melihat adu mulut pasangan di dekat jendela.

"Mereka meributkan apaan sih?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menyeruput minumannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Itu.. Akashi-kun cemburu sama nyamuk yang bikin bentol-bentol di tubuh Furihata-kun."

"Sampai seribut ini?" Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " Edan!"

 

21\. Skripsi

Pada masa skripsinya..

Setelah tiga setengah tahun menempuh pendidikan di universitas ternama jurusan bisnis.. Seijuuro mengajukan tiga judul skripsi yang akan dia susun ke dosen pembimbing seperti berikut :

1\. Analisa pengaruh pakaian yang dipakai Furihata Kouki dan dampaknya terhadap perusahaan.

2\. Analisis manfaat lingerie yang dipakai Furihata Kouki dan dampaknya kepada efektifitas kerja

3\. Sistem pengendalian anggaran bulanan yang dikelola oleh Furihata Kouki.

Padahal proposal skripsi tersebut telah diketik rapih dan dijilit menggunakan sampul berwarna merah. Lembarannya lumayan tebal yang bahkan hampir menyaingi novel teenlit anak muda. Isinya juga padat akan teori-teori yang dikemukakan oleh para pebisnis-pebisnis sukses teman ayahnya. Tapi anehnya.. mau berapa kali Seijuuro mengajukan judul pasti dikembalikan. Meski sudah direvisi, pasti dikembalikan.

Dia heran dia salah dimana. Padahal nilai-nilainya rata A semua. Apa semua dosen itu tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya? Apa Seijuuro terlalu pintar untuk mendapatkan gelar Sarjana?


	9. Chapter 9

22\. Sanctuary

Bahkan setelah menikah bertahun-tahun, Kouki tidak pernah mengizinkan Seijuuro memasuki area dapur. Bukan karena Kouki tidak percaya bahwa Seijuuro tidak bisa memasak, bukan. Bukan juga karena Kouki tidak mau Seijuuro menyentuh ‘sanctuary’-nya, bukan.

Mungkin alasan Kouki adalah masih ada jejak trauma di pertemuan pertama mereka. Meski ya, Kouki tahu bahwa Seijuuro yang itu sudah bukan Seijuuro yang ini. Itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu. Ibarat sinetron, bagai “Jiwa yang Tertukar”.

Bukan hanya di dapur, Kouki juga tidak mempercayakan segala benda tajam berbahaya untuk dipegang oleh Seijuuro. Terutama gunting. Apalagi yang berwarna merah.

Pernah suatu hari Seijuuro menembus batas suci sanctuary-nya untuk sekedar minum kopi. Entah bagaimana dia menemukan sebuat gunting merah, dan begitu Kouki menemukannya, ‘ckres’ bungkus kopi bubuk instan tersebut, hilang sudut kanan atasnya. Kaki Kouki lemas seketika.

Namun sungguh deh, kalau untuk sekedar membuka plastic Kouki lebih suka jika Seijuuro merobek dengan mulutnya. Bisa dibayangkan ketika mereka di kamar mereka. Seijuuro mengukung tubuhnya. Lalu menggigit ujung plastik berbentuk segi empat berisi pelapis elastis dan ‘seeet’ dirobek dengan giginya. Tak lupa seringaian tampan terpoles di atas bibir seksi.

Kouki lebih suka yang seperti itu. Sungguh.

 

 

23\. Lamaran

Ini memalukan, Kouki membatin.

Berdiri di atas panggung kecil yang dibuat dadakan. Dikelilingi penari-penari yang masih asik berdansa sesuai lambaian melodi. Kelopak-kelopak bunga palsu yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna merah menghujaninya dari atas kepala. Lalu si tokoh utama..

Berjalan menghampirinya dengan setelan rapin berwarna putih-putih. Berjalan tegap. Mantab. Terulas senyum tipis. Manis. Matanya menyorot tajam. Dalam.

Lalu begitu pria berambut merah itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, musik berhenti. Penari-penari terdiam kaku bagaikan batu.

Detik terasa lambat. Jantung Kouki tak kuat.

Pria itu kemudian bersimpuh. Mengambil sebelah tangannya yang kemudian dikecup dan diletakkannya di atas dada.

"Kouki," dia bersuara. Kouki menarik nafas dalam. "Dari sorot matamu sepertinya kau tahu aku ingin berbicara apa," ledeknya yang ingin mencairkan suasanya. Membuat Kouki yang semenjak tadi berdiri tegang menjadi terkikik geli dan pria itu juga tertular tawanya.

"Tapi aku perlu mengucapkan ini."

Jeda waktu berdetak pelan saat genggaman tangan Seijuuro mengerat. "Aku tahu kemana cintaku lari," ucapnya. Tangan satunya mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil yang telah dibuka. Sebuah cincin emas putih tanpa mata berlian. Terlihat polos namun di dalamnya terukir sebuah nama. "Dari dulu dan selama ini hanya lari ke hatimu."

Cicin tersebut kemudian dipasangkan di jari manis Kouki - yang masih terbata. Tak sanggup untuk mengucap meski hanya satu kata.

"Dan selamanya hanya lari ke hatimu. Marry me, Kouki."

Kouki mengangguk. Kaki lemasnya membuat dia jatuh terduduk. Lalu memeluk dalam dekapan erat sambil terus mengatakan iya.

Lagipula, Furihata Kouki.. tak ada ruang bagimu untuk menolak. Cicin darinya sudah tersemat. Dia menggunakan nada titik, bukan koma apalagi tanda tanya.

Dan hatimu sudah lebih dulu dimiliki dirinya.

 

24\. Privasi

Semenjak masuk universitas, Furihata Kouki mendadak tenar. Tak tanggung-tanggung dia pun sampai memiliki julukan, yaitu "Anu-nya Akashi Seijuuro".

Kok "Anu"? Usut diusut, menurut seorang wanita yang namanya disamarkan menjadi si Mawar, julukan tersebut dibuat karena Furihata Kouki terlalu kompleks untuk disandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Disebut pacar, iya. Disebut mainan, iya. Disebut calon istri, iya. Disebut belahan jiwa sampai belahan dada, iya juga. Jadi untuk singkatnya dan merangkum semua julukan tersebut, maka munculah kata "Anu".

Selama menjadi tenar, Kouki baru menyadari bahwa memang benar ya kata artis-artis di tivi. Susah jaga privasi. Bahkan untuk kencan sekalipun, susahnya minta maaf.

Lalu keluarlah titah dari Emperor Akashi-sama. Berkata bahwa, "Barangsiapa yang mngganggu waktu saat kami berdua, bahwasanya orang tersebut akan celaka".

Greget gak tuh?

Tapi setelah berselang waktu satu bulan, titah tersebut mulai Kouki ragukan keabsolutannya. Kenapa? Karena hanya akan menyebarkan berita-berita palsu.

Misal..

Saat Kouki dan Seijuuro tertangkap sedang mojok di bawah tangga. Seorang wanita bernama, sebut saja Kembang Sepatu mengaku telah mendengar si Emperor berbicara seperti ini : "Ingat, Kouki. Dikocok. Jangan cuma diguncang."

Berita tersebut langsung tersebar sepuluh menit kemudian. Membuat Kouki membutuhkan 3 hari untuk menjelaskan bahwa Seijuuro memperingatkannya cara membuat 'milk shake'. Tapi penjelasan itu berujung ambigu lainnya. "Milk Shake"-nya siapa?

Juga pernah lagi-lagi mereka didapati berduaan. Mojok - apa salahnya sih pacaran di pojokan? Seorang wanita berinisial A.N. mengaku telah mendengar Akashi Seijuuro berkata seperti ini.

"Punyaku sepertinya kebesaran untukmu."

Kabar tersebut langsung tersebar lima menit kemudian. Mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah iya-iya.

Kouki membutuhkan waktu dua minggu untuk menjelaskan bahwa yang Seijuuro maksudkan adalah baju. Tapi kabar tersebut malah tambah miring menjadi Kouki memakai baju kebesaran milik Akashi Seijuuro setelah melakukan iya-iya.

Duh Gusti. Kouki salah apa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → C-Copy D-Drablle ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak


	10. Chapter 10

25\. Bersedia

 

Tarikan bibir tipisnya saat mengulum senyum. Kedua kelopak mata yang semakin menyipit dan bola matanya - yang bagaikan jendela menuju hatinya - terbuka lebar seolah mengatakan dengan keras 'aku bahagia'. Dia bahagia.

Dalam waktu yang seolah berdetak lambat, aku melihat kelopak mata mengedip manja. Bulu mata mengibas. Hatiku seketika terhempas.

"Aku-" ucapnya bagaikan melodi merdu penghilang sendu. Bahkan saat duduk pun detak jantungku bergetar ngilu sambil tangan menggenggam erat lengan bangku. Dia tetap duduk manis di depanku. Tersipu.

Sapuan merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang kian lama kian nampak. Jangan tanya bagaimana warna tersebut berdampak pada seorang pemuda yang bertingkah romantis mendadak. Bahkan akibatnya membuat batin dan akalku saat ini sudah tak lagi kompak.

"-bersedia," lanjutnya yang diiringi suara harpa dari surga - sungguh aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Barulah saat itu aku bisa merasakan dunia kembali berputar. Waktu bergerak. Ingat bahwa dunia itu bulat dan semua fakta-fakta akal sehat yang kubuang demi mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

"Aku bersedia, Sei,"

Diulangnya lagi kalimat itu. Membuatku melambung sampai langit ke tujuh. 'Dan bidadarinya kamu,' gumamku

 

26\. Cemburu

Tidak ada yang pernah mengerti batas kewarasan dalam cemburu. Bahkan bagi Akashi - pemuda yang mengaku jenius - pun tidak mengerti. Menjurus tidak memiliki batas.

Akashi cemburu Kuroko, yang meski sudah dianggap bagai saudara sendiri karena lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Furihata -baik di kegiatan basket maupun komite perpustakaan - lebih banyak darinya. Terlebih cemburu kepada dua sahabat dari Furihata yang dengan mudah merangkul pundak juga bercanda bersama-sama. Dia juga cemburu pada semua anggota klub basket, teman-teman sekelasnya, semua anggota komitenya juga sampai saudara-saudaranya.

Tak pula memiliki batas cemburu juga pada segala hal yang melekat pada Furihara Kouki. Seperti cemburu pada ponsel karena lebih sering digenggam daripada tangannya. Cemburu pada cermin karena Furihata lebih banyak tersenyum, bertanya pada pantulan apakah hari ini pakaiannya sudah sempurna sebelum bertemu dengannya. Cemburu pada pakaian yang dibelikannya sendiri yang lebih menghangatkan Furihata daripada pelukan perpisahan di stasiun kereta yang hanya berselang tigapuluh detik.

Cemburu juga pada airmata yang membelai sepanjang bibir hingga dagu. Cemburu pada boneka beruang coklat besar, hadiah darinya yang lebih sering didekap daripada tubuhnya. Dan lagi-lagi cemburu pada ponsel yang lebih dekat mendengarkan bisikan rindu Furihata kepadanya.

"Aku juga rindu kamu, Kouki," ucap Seijuuro balas membisik kepada Furihata melalui ponsel dengan model serupa. "Bulan depan. Aku janji."

Sedepa jeda. Furihata Kouki menarik nafas. Akashi dapat membayangkan hangat nafas menghembus daun telinganya. "Aku menyayangimu, Sei."

Hati Akashi pun ikut menghangat.

 


	11. AkaFuriDangdut The Series : E

Kini dangdut sudah mencapai kancah Asia. Kouki berbangga. Teringat waktu si Isnaini, adiknya Izuki sampai tahap 24 besar di ajang tersebut, Kouki susah payah bergadang berdempetan dengan emak-emak komplek, terselip diantara goyangan heboh supporter bapak-bapak alay demi tersorot kamera. Tapi semua itu terbayar di saat Isnaini di tengah panggung dan bernyanyi terajana.  
  
Tapi kapan ya gilirannya Kouki?  
  
Kouki pernah mengikuti audisinya. Tapi jangankan sampai 24 besar, ketemu juri artis pun tidak pernah. Untuk bertemu artis saja harus seleksi dua kali dulu. Belum lagi menunggunya. Ibarat bunga habis dipetik, sampai ke tahap berikutnya sudah layu.  
  
Tapi mungkin bukan itu yang membuat audisi Kouki tidak pernah berhasil. Biasanya kru tivi mencari sesuatu yang fenomenal untuk disorot. Atau membuat kisah drama sedih untuk diangkat.   
  
Lalu Kouki punya apa?  
  
Wajah standar.  
  
Goyangan pun tidak ada – hanya satu orang saja yang mengklaim gerakan pinggulnya sensual.  
  
Drama? Hidup Kouki biasa-biasa saja.  
  
Ah, mungkin ada satu yang bisa diebut drama.  
  
Kouki merasa telah dilecehkan berkali-kali oleh satu orang yang sama. Juga kasus pemerasan dan pelanggaran privasi. Tapi hal itu sepertinya lebih cocok langsung diadukan ke kantor polisi daripada dibeberkan saat audisi.  
  
“Kouki,” panggil sebuah suara yang diikuti sentuhan lembut di ujung jemarinya.  
  
Anak pak camat Akashi alias Seijuuro alias Seipool yang duduk di seberang meja wajahnya berkerut khawatir. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Kouki yang terletak di atas meja.  
  
Mereka duduk di halaman belakang rumah Seijuuro yang disulap dengan _setting candle light dinner_. Sebuah meja kotak dan mereka duduk berseberangan. Di meja tertata dua piring tersaji nasi dan rendang. Juga gelas kaki tinggi berisi jus jambu dan yang satu lagi pokari.   
  
Suasana temaram diusik oleh lampu disko yang dari terakhir Kouki manggung di rumahnya dan belum dilepas juga. Lagu dangdut koplo sesekali sinden terdengar sebagai latar mereka berdua.   
  
Sungguh /tidak/ romantis.  
  
“Kamu kenapa, Kouki?” tanyanya yang membuat Kouki kembali dari lamunan.  
  
“Ti-tidak apa-apa,” ucap Kouki dengan semu merah muda. Tangan yang disentuh oleh Seijuuro ditariknya ke pangkuan untuk memeras kemeja batiknya.


	12. Omegaverse

Kata orang, 'Mate' bisa diketahui dari pandangan mata. Saling tatap yang langsung merasuk ke jiwa. Memberikan getaran tak biasa sampai ke ujung-ujung saraf. Logika berubah jadi cinta. Tangan pun, apa daya ingin menggapainya.  
  
Furihata tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut kepada siapapun. Cinta monyetnya kepada Asami - meski Asami adalah macan tutul, bukan monyet - adalah murni kekaguman atas kecantikannya sebagai alpha wanita. Jika diajak bicara pun, Furihata tak merasakan debaran yang lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Pak guru Akashi memanggil namanya.  
  
"Furihata Kouki!"  
  
Furihata terhenyak dari lamunannya. Kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk pun akhirnya terangkat untuk menghadapu guru sekaligus pelaku yang menyebabkan keanehan padanya.  
  
"Furihata," panggilnya lagi yang membuat Furihaya lemas dan antusias.  
  
"Y-ya?" jawabnya kikuk. Ingin rasanya kembali menunduk.  
  
"Jawab pertanyaan nomor 1 di depan."  
  
Dengan langkah takut Furihata maju ke depan. Lalu ketika ujung jarinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Akashi saat mengambil spidol darinya, tubuh Furihata seolah tersengat. Jejak sentuhan itu terus saja tersemat dan tak kunjung hilang meski dia sudah kembali ke meja. Kepala teralih, kian menghindar. Tak ingin melihat senyum bangga dari Akashi yang mungkin saja bisa meledakkan kewarasannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku berharap banget cerita ini bisa jadi ff ya ampun,


	13. Gertakan

  
“Aku bisa hidup tanpamu!”  
  
Dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat penghuni lain di kediaman itu berhenti meski takut untuk mengintip.  
  
Orang yang diteriaki hanya menyeringai kesal. Urat-urat nampak di dahinya. “Silahkan,” jawabnya dengan nada rendah. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak emosi berlebihan.  
  
Dengan itu Furihata Kouki berlari ke kamarnya. Menarik tas dari dalam lemari. Membongkar semua pakaian dan mengisinya.  
  
“Pakaian itu dariku,” ucap Akashi yang muncul di muka pintu. Tangan terlipat di dada. Tatap matanya merendahkan Kouki yang hampir saja memasukkan sweater hijau ke dalam tasnya.  
  
Matanya melirik lagi pada kemeja biru langit yang sudah ada di dalam tas. “Kemeja itu juga dariku.”  
  
Kouki melempar kedua pakaian itu ke atas lantai.   
  
“Kalau kau memang bisa hidup tanpaku..” Kalimat Akashi sengaja dibiarkan menggantung. Memberi isyarat agar Furihata mengerti maksudnya.  
  
Ya, Furihata mengerti. Dia mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang tadinya sudah disusun di dalam tas dan melempar semuanya ke atas lantai. Dia hanya memasukkan dua lembar pakaian ke dalam tas.  
  
Furihata menyentak tas. Berjalan lebar-lebar dan keras-keras. Mata melotot. Bibir merengut.  
  
“Minggir!”  
  
Akashi tak bergeming.  
  
“Minggir!”  
  
Seringai iblisnya muncul. “Pakaian yang kau pakai…”  
  
Furihata menghentak kaki. Kesal. Dia membanting tas di depan kaki Akashi dan langsung melepas pakaiannya. Membuatnya bertelanjang dada.  
  
Dilemparnya pakaian itu ke muka Akashi. “Puas?”  
  
“Balum,” ucapnya kemudian melirik dari pinggang ke bawah.  
  
“Aku beli ini dari uangku sendiri!” Furihata membela diri.  
  
“Oh ya?”  
  
Furihata membuang nafas. Mengambil lagi tasnya kemudian berjalan menerobos Akashi di celah pintu. Namun saat belum begitu jauh dia melewati Akashi, sebuah tangan membelai tengkuk sampai pinggangnya yang terbuka. Membuatnya tersentak diikuti bulu-bulunya meremang.  
  
Dia berbalik dengan cepat. Memelototi Akashi.  
  
“Dengar, Kouki,” ucapnya dengan nada mencemooh. “Bisa apa Chihuahua berkeliaran di jalan?”


	14. Gertakan (2)

“Kasihan sekali,”  
  
Suaranya hadir dari balik ruang gelap. Bersamaan dengan kilatan warna merah serta emas. Berkelit senang. Membuat Furihata Kouki yang menatapnya dari bawah, terduduk di lantai karena sudah tak kuasa menjejakkan kaki meremang takut.  
  
“Kubilang apa waktu itu? Kau masih ingat kan?”  
  
Dia kini berdiri diambang pintu. Tangan terlipat di depan dada. Satu tarikan seringai tergaris di bibirnya. Taringnya berkilau menyeramkan.  
  
Furihata Kouki mengangguk. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Tanpa perlu melawan.  
  
Kemudian dia menunduk. Mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. Mengintimidasi Furihata lebih lekat.  
  
“Bisa apa Chihuahua berkeliaran di jalan?”  
  
Furihata meneguk ludah. Dalam hati ingin melawan. Membalas tiap kata-katanya. Namun kewarasan menahannya.  
  
Lagipula, Furihata punya pilihan apa? Akashi hanya memberikannya dua.  
  
Hidup di jalanan. Atau di kandang singa.


	15. Friends...?

  
Jika ingin diingat kembali, Furihata sendiri tidak mengerti darimana hubungan ini berawal.   
  
Ya, mereka memang saling tahu dari dulu. Dia mengenal Furihata Kouki sebagai pemain cadangan tim basket Seirin, yang tiap tahun ditemui untuk besanding dengannya di lapangan kejuaraan. Melawan dari dua kubu berbeda.  
  
Furihata juga tahu dia sebagai Akashi Seijuuro, kapten selama tiga tahun penuh di sekolah Rakuzan. Orang yang dia temui tiap tahun untuk ditaklukkan.  
  
Namun hanya itu. Setelah kelulusan, Akashi menghilang ke luar negeri dan Fuihata menjalani masa-masa kuliahnya yang tak lebih dari kegiatan normal. Sangat normal seperti hidupnya yang biasa.  
  
Lalu apa yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya berada di tempat ini? Tidur di sebelah Akashi yang juga sedang terlelap. Keduanya tak memakai sehelai kain. Tubuh lengket dan lelah setelah bercinta.  
  
Bukan. Segala hal yang terjadi belakangan mereka lakukan bukanlah bercinta. Tak tepat juga jika dibilang sebagai sekedar pemuas nafsu.  
  
Lalu apa?  
  
Furihata masih mencoba mengingat. Segala rentetan ingatan yang berpusat pada macam-macam pertemuan mereka. Menyambungkannya dan menerka apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa sampai ke tahap ini.  
  
Seperti biasa Akashi akan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Sebuah pertemuan di sore hari entah antara di restoran keluarga yang tak jauh dari apartemen Furihata atau café kopi yang tak jauh dari kantor Akashi. Jika tempat pertemuan mereka diantara kedua tempat itu, Furihata bisa menerka kemana mereka akan berakhir.  
  
Namun sejak kapan hal ini terjadi? Kenapa segala pesan dan pertemuan itu kini terasa begitu natural dan biasa?  
  
Jika Furihata ingat-ingat, dia memiliki rasa takut luar biasa terhadap aura Akashi. Itu saat dia di tahun pertama SMA. Setelah – yang kata Kuroko – Akashi kembali normal, Furihata mengurangi rasa takutnya. Terlebih saat acara ulang tahun Kuroko dimana mereka duduk berdua dan berbincang.   
  
Hubungan mereka menghangat.  
  
Tapi tidak disebut akrab,.  
  
Mereka tetap seperti itu. Hanya sekedar kenalan. Teman dari temanku. Rival di pertandingan basket. Rekan sesama pemain basket. Tak ada yang lebih.  
  
Lagi-lagi Furihata berpikir, apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini?  
  
Pertemuan mereka setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu adalah di sebuah stasiun kereta api. Furihata tidak tahu bahwa Akashi telah kembali dari luar negeri. Dia yang saat itu di semester akhir kuliah terkejut melihat Akashi naik kereta mengenakan jas seperti orang yang baru pulang bekerja.  
  
Dia sudah lulus? Sudah kerja?  
  
Tak biasanya Furihata yang menyapa lebih dulu. Itu pun karena dia sadar Akashi telah melihatnya. Tidak terasa sopan jika Furihata pura-pura tidak kenal dan langsung berbalik badan.   
  
Selama perjalanan mereka di kereta, hanya ada perbincangan singkat mengenai pertanyaan basa-basi biasa. Apa kabar? Kau sudah lulus? Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kerja dimana? Bagaimana Eropa?  
  
Tak lebih dari itu karena tujuan Furihata dekat. Dia turun lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Akashi yang maish ada di dalam. Tak berani menengok ke belakang dan langsung berjalan pergi.  
  
Lalu serangkaian kejadian terjadi. Mereka sesekali bertemu. Bersapa. Segalanya hanya percakapan remeh. Singkat. Tak ada arti. Tidak juga rutin. Tidak juga jarang.   
  
Furihata pun menyimpulkan Tokyo itu kota yang ternyata begitu sempit. Ada saja titik dimana mereka bertemu.  
  
Sampai Furihata lulus kuliah. Sampai dia mendapatkan pekerjaan.  
  
Lalu apa yang membuat hubungan mereka sampaii sejauh ini?  
  
Furihata terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela menyilaukan mata hingga dia terpaksa untuk terpejam lagi. Dia meraba tempat tidur. Akashi sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.   
  
Memang seperti itu. Akashi selalu pergi lebih awal. Begitu hubungan mereka yang sekarang.

  
Furihata mengerang. Tubuh berguling dan memeluk bantal. ‘Lima menit lagi,’ gumamnya.  
  
Tapi matanya menatap sosok yang melihatnya heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tangan orang itu bergerak lihai di sekitar lehernya untuk memakai dasi.  
  
“Jangan tidur lagi,” tegurnya.  
  
Furihata mengangkat kepalanya. “Tumben belum pergi?” tanyanya langsung. Entah sejak kapan formalitas terssebut hilang.  
  
“Kau mengusirku?” balasnya. Nadanya sama sekali tak terdengar marah.  
  
“Hanya tumben” Furihata menggeleng. Disandarkan kembali kepalanya pada kenyamanan bantal. Mata kembali sayu seperti ingin kembali terlelap.  
  
Akashi selalu tampak tegak tinggi. Tangguh. Elegan. Dia tampan. Pasti banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Juga para laki-laki yang iri padanya.  
  
Lalu jika lihat pada hubungan mereka yang Furihata sendiri tak bisa menaruh sebuah kata untuk dijadikan sebutan, mungkinkah terdengar mustahil? Bertemu Akashi tiap sekian malam sekali.   
  
Makan malam. Lalu bercinta-bukan bercinta. Terkadang sekedar bertukar pesan. Saling menelpon meski tidak ada kebutuhan. Kado kecil jika salah satu melakukan kesalahan.  
  
Hubungan ini tak bernama.  
  
Juga bukan cinta.  
  
Akashi berbalik. Seolah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Furihata pikirkan. Apakah dia tak sengaja mengucapkannya dengan jelas?  
  
Namun mata itu tetap tak bisa Furihata artikan emosinya. Dengarkah dia? Tidak dengarkah dia?

  
Akashi maju. Menundukkan badannya. Tangan menyapu poni Furihata ke belakang. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan manis di keningnya.  
  
Furihata diam. Wajah tanpa bisa dikendalikan sudah berwarna merah.  
  
“Aku pergi dulu,” ucapnya. Kemudian mengambil jas miliknya dan berjalan ke luar dari apartemen Furihata.


	16. Digantung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku suka pakai POV macam seperti ini~

Akashi Seijuuro pernah merasakan digantung.  
  
Bukan gantung secara harfiah. Kau tahu kan istilah 'gantung' yang sering dipakai oleh anak muda jaman sekarang?  
  
Ya, seorang Akashi Seijuuro - iya, anak kaya banyak duit itu! Digantung!  
  
Mungkin sebagian besar orang tak percaya akan hal ini. Membayangkan seorang pemuda tampan dan juga tajir, menjomblo karena menunggu kejelasan dari seseorang. Terasa bagai dalam dongeng kan? Tuan putri mana yang begitu hebatnya membuat pemuda berjulukan Emperor ini merasakan pahitnya digantung.  
  
Seperti yang kami selidiki di beberapa akun sosial media miliknya, kami akhirnya dapat menyimpulkan apa, bahkan siapa penyebab kegantungan Akashi tersebut. Terselip sebuah akun dari semua daftar pertemanan di facebook kami menemukannya. Akun yang hampir tak kami lihat karena minimnya unduhan.   
  
Tapi tak salah lagi. Pasti dia!  
  
Furihata Kouki  
  
Kami telah mengumpulkan beberapa bukti. Kami sudah menyimpan beberapa gambar komentar di status maupun foro dimana Akashi muncul dan sebaliknya. Tapi ada satu bukti paling kuat.  
  
Sebuah pemberitahuan dari fesbook yang mengucapkan selamat atas pertemanan satu tahun mereka. Disitu Furihata menyematkan tulisan, "Aku dan Sei, BFF!"  
  
Satu menit kemudian, Akashi muncul dengan komentar. "BoyFriend Forever."  
  
Kami terkejut, tentu saja. Akashi Seijuuro mendeklarasikan dengan gamblang di sosial media mengenai hubungannya!   
  
Komentar di kolom tersebut dibalas oleh Furihata dengan jawaban amat polos yang seketika membuat kami kebingungan.  
  
"Bukannya artinya itu Best Friend Forever?"  
  
Akashi langsung menjawab. "Bisa juga seperti itu. Tapi karena kita sudah terlalu dekat, jadi istilah yang benar adalah boyfriend forever."  
  
Kami mendadak tak paham dengan arah perbincangan mereka. Terasa bahwa kalimat yang mereka tulis memiliki arah maksud yang berbeda.  
  
Lalu ting! Furihata kembali menjawab. "Ok! Semoga kita bisa bersahabat selamanya~~"  
  
Kami baru menyadarinya ketika Akashi dengan terakhir kali menegaskan dengan menulis "Boyfriend" di kolom komentar. Menyadari bahwa inilah yang sebenarnya kami cari. Lalu akhirnya kami bisa menyimpulkannya.  
  
Seorang Akashi Seijuuro  
  
dijerat oleh tali-  
  
-bernama BFF  
  
yang dialih-artikan menjadi Boyfriend Forever oleh dirinya sendiri  
  
dan pelaku penjerat itu  
  
adalah Furihata Kouki.  
  
Tapi tunggu..  
  
Siapa sebenarnya Furihata itu?


	17. Berbagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku suka KuroFuri~  
> Aku selalu suka bayangin kalau Akashi dan Kuroko adalah saudara. Mereka sangat cocok kalau Brother Love

  
"Seijuuro-kun."  
  
Kala malam itu tubuh kecilnya yang duduk di atas karpet beludru di depan perapian dengan sebuah buku gambar. Sepasang mata biru muda memandang pada sepupu berambut merahnya yang sedang membaca buku tebal di atas sofa.  
  
"Kalau seandainya kita menyukai hal yang sama dan hal itu hanya ada satu di dunia. Menurutmu, siapa yang akan memilikinya?"  
  
"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuuro sambil menutup bukunya.  
  
"Aku hanya berandai." Tubuhnya menegak. Tangan mebiarkan pensil warna tergeletak. "Seandainya kita tidak bisa menggandakan hal itu, ataupun membagi dua. Seandainya jika memang ada hal yang hanya ada satu di dunia yang tidak bisa kita bagi, kira-kira siapa yang akan memilikinya?"  
  
Seijuuro menarik nafas. Sepasang mata magenta menatap lembut pada Tetsuya. Senyum ramah terpoles di bibirnya.  
  
"Pikiranmu terlalu melambung jauh, Tetsuya. Apakah itu yang diajarkan oleh tutor barumu? Sepertinya perlu ku peringatkan jika dia memberi materi yang tidak sesuai dengan kurikulum yang telah kupelajari."  
  
Tetsuya membereskan buku dan pensil warnanya kemudian berdiri. Kepalanya tertunduk, tiba-tiba tidak ingin membalas menatap Seijuuro. "Aku tidak suka Seijuuro-kun menganggapku anak kecil."  
  
"Tapi kau memang anak kecil, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuuro dengan nada meremehkan.  
  
Tetsuya menghentakkan kaki. Pipinya menggembung karena kesal. "Seijuuro-kun juga masih anak-anak!"  
  
Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Baik-baik. Jika memang hal itu terjadi, aku akan mengalah."  
  
Tetsuya mengangkat wajah. "Benarkah?"  
  
"Iya."  
  
Mendengar itu Tetsuya kembali duduk. Dia membuka kembali buku bergambarnya. Namun belum sempat Seijuuro membuka lembaran buku yang akan dia lanjutkan baca, adik sepupu yang sedang duduk di atas karpet itu menunjuknya dengan sebuah pensil warma. "Seijuuro-kun tidak boleh menarik perkataannya." Mata Seijuuro berdenyut. Ada rasa panas yang ingin keluar jika dia tak benar-benar menahannya. "Karena jika Seijuuro-kun berubah pikiran, aku tidak akan mengalah. Apapun itu, sesuai perjanjian ini adalah punyaku!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Seijuuro bangun dari mimpi singkatnya. Mimpi yang mengingatkan dia akan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu. Tentang perjanjian antara dirinya dan Tetsuya.  
  
Pemuda yang kini sudah berumur dua puluh tahun ini menahan tawa. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun mulut terkatup rapat.  
  
Diantara tawa itu, Seijuuro melihat ke sisinya. Terdapat seorang pemuda berambut coklat kayu manis sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Bulu mata yang panjang meski tak lentik seolah tirai yang sampai menyapu ke permukaan pipi bulatnya.  
  
Tangan Seujuuro terangkat. Memegang helaian rambutnya. Memegang pipi itu. Juga memegang bibirnya. Namun sentuhannya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang pemuda coklat.  
  
Seijuuro sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat di balik tubuh pemuda itu ada sosok lain yang juga sedang tertidur. Masih dengan seragam SMA, yang tertidur disana yaitu Tetsuya, sepupunya.  
  
Seijuuro menyeringai. Disingkirkan tangan Tetsuya dari pinggang pemuda itu dan diambil tangan pemuda itu untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Seijuuro mendekatkan wajah mereka. Melihat lekat-lekat tiap lekuk wajah lucu yang tak terbangun meski posisi tidurnya diubah.  
  
"Jadi ini yang kau maksud waktu itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuuro. Dia terkekeh meski cengiran itu kemudian diganti oleh kecupan di puncak hidung pemuda di depannya. "Jika dia orangnya, tak akan kuberi padamu."  
  
Dia lebih mendekat lagi dengan memeluknya. Membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar di dadanya dan dia dapat mencium aroma manis sampo yang pemuda itu pakai. "Kouki adalah milikku."


	18. Pendek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroFuri lagi~

Mereka duduk dengan kepala sama-sama mendongak pada bola yang tersangkut di ring basket. Sudah setengah jam mereka bolak balik melakukan hal lain dan pada akhirnya akan menatap hal yang sama.  
  
“Kenapa?” yang cokelat bertanya. “Kenapa kita pendek?”  
  
Yang berambut biru pucat melirik padanya. “Kita tidak pendek, Furihata-kun. Hanya sayang saja yang lain lebih tinggi.”  
  
Furihata terkik. “Itu sama saja, Kuroko.”  
  
Sesaat hening kembali. Mereka kembali menatap ke titik yang sama.  
  
“Aku punya ide,” ucap Kuroko sambil menepuk pundak Furihata.  
  
“Apa?”  
  
“Furihata-kun naik ke punggungku.”  
  
Furihata menggeleng kuat. Mengambil langkah mundur, dia menghindar dari tangan Kuroko.  
  
“Tidak! Jangan! Aku berat!”  
  
“Furihata-kun tidak berat. Hanya saja padat di beberapa tempat,” ucapnya datar. Namun mata sambil menyelidiki sudut lekukan Furihata yang menurutnya patut diapresiasi.  
  
“Kalau begitu kau saja yang naik ke atas punggungku, Kuroko! Kau lebih kurus.”  
  
Kuroko mendecih tidak suka akan ide milik Furihata. “Kalau begitu tidak seru.”  
  
“Seru apanya? Kalau bahumu patah bagaimana?”  
  
“Tidak akan patah,” ucapnya sambil menggulung lengan kaos. Memperlihatkan tangan kurus dengan otot kecil. “Jangan remehkan _Ignite Pass_.”  
  
“Aku tetap tidak mau!”  
  
Mereka asik berdebat hingga Kagami datang ke ruang olahraga. Wajahnya terlihat bingung karena mengira mereka sedang bertengkar atau semacamnya.  
  
“Hey! Kalian kenapa?” tanya Kagami. Dia segera melangkah diantara Kuroko dan Furihata.  
  
Furihata menunjuk pada bola yang tersangkut di ring. “Kagami, tolong ambilkan bola itu!”  
  
Tangan terulurnya langsung diambil oleh Kuroko dengan maksud agar Kagami tidak perlu membantu mereka. Namun sayang Kagami sudah paham maksud Furihata dan dengan sekali lompatan, dia dengan mudah mendorong bola itu jatuh.  
  
Kuroko berdecih tidak suka. Wajahnya terlihat datar meski terpatri jelas garis-garis kesal. Dia balik kanan dan mengambil bola lain yang tercecer untuk dibawa masuk ke keranjang. Tak berniat ingin melihat Furihata yang mengucapkan kata terimakasih dengan wajah ceria – kepada Kagami, bukan dirinya.


	19. Berbelanja

Kouki mengambil satu ikat selada. Seijuuro mengambil tiga buah bawang bombai. Kouki mengambil ayam. Seijuuro mengambil ikan salmon. Kouki mengambil rumput laut. Seijuuro mengambil rumput laut yang diambil Kouki dan dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula.  
  
Mereka berdua berjalan lagi menuju ke bagian kering.  
  
Kouki ambil dua sabun cair dengan merek dan harum yang sama. Seijuuro ambil satu sampo 670ml. Kouki ambil pasta gigi dan Seijuuro langsung memilih pasta gigi baru. Kemudian Kouki baru menyadari di keranjang mereka terdapat dua pisau cukur yang dia tak ingat telah memasukkannya.  
  
“Sei, kamu memasukkan ini?”  
  
Seijuuro hanya menengok sebentar kemudian lanjut menusuri tiap rak. “Iya.”  
  
“Bukannya kita punya yang elektrik? Untuk apa beli ini?” tanya Kouki. Dia mengambil pisau cukur tersebut dan memperhatikan tiap tulisan yang tertera di bungkusnya. “Bukankah tipe ini untuk perempuan?”   
  
Seijuuro menahan tawa. Langkahnya terhenti dan sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya yang tersenyum lebar.  
  
“Jangan ketawa!” ucap Kouki. Rona merah mewarnai pipinya. “Kau yang memasukkan ini tau!”  
  
“Itu buat kamu,” jelas Seijuuro.  
  
“Tapi aku bukan perempuan! Lagipula kita punya yang elektrik!” protes Kouki.  
  
Seijuuro mendekatkan wajah mereka kemudian membisikkan kata. “Buat bulu bawahmu, sayang.”  
  
Semburat merah kian jadi di pipinya. Tangannya reflek mencubit pinggang Seijuuro. Pipinya menggembung kesal. Namun tak lupa melemparkan pisau itu kembali ke kerangjangnya.  
  
“Daerahmu sebelah sana terlalu sensitif. Jadi harus kurawat baik-baik, sayang.”  
  
Kouki sudah berjalan jauh.


	20. Mari Tidur

Menuju tengah malam ia masih belum terlelap. Tumpukan kertas masih menggunung diatas meja. Cangkir kopi yang sepuluh menit lalu masih berisi pun tergeletak kosong, terabaikan di meja kecil yang terletak jauh darinya.  
  
Konsentrasinya terpecah ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu ruang kerja terketuk. Ia tak perlu menjawab. Begitu kepalanya terangkat dari angka-angka di dokumen, pintu tersebut sudah dibuka.  
  
“Belum tidur? tanyanya.   
  
Yang berdiri di depan pintu pun menggeleng. “Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu.” Ia melangkah mendekat Akashi Seijuuro yang mulai menurunkan kertas di genggamannya. Tangannya merangkul bahu Seijuuro dan memeluknya dari belakang. “Kenapa belum tidur?”  
  
“Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan, Kouki.”  
  
Kepala Kouki bersandar di bahu Seijuuro. Mata ikut mengintip ke layar. “Sebanyak apa?” Seijuuro tak menjawab dan hanya menghela nafas. “Apakah harus dikerjakan sekarang juga? Dengan menyampingkan istirahatmu?”  
  
Seijuuro menengokkan kepalanya dan memanfaatkan kedekatan itu untuk mengecup kening Kouki. “Bilang saja kau minta ditemani tidur.”  
  
Pemuda berambut coklat mengembungkan pipi. “Itu sudah tahu!”  
  
Mendengar jawaban menggemaskan dari suaminya, Seijuuro tersenyum. Setelah meneliti sekali lagi dengan baik-baik kepada dokumen yang sudah setengah jalan dia kerjakan, Seijuuro pun pada akhirnya berbicara, “Baik. Ayo kita tidur.”


	21. Kopi Jenis Baru

Pintu terbuka diiringi dengan suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring hingga terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Pengunjung yang baru datang tersebut langsung mengambil tempat di depan meja barista. Duduk di atas kursi tingginya.  
  
Tak perlu lama, sosok berkemeja putih dan rompi hitam berdiri di seberangnya. Dia tersenyum tipis penuh profesionalitas. Pelanggan yang baru datang tersebut membalas senyumannya. Namun senyum itu tak begitu lama ketika dia menyadari rambut merah barista yang di depannya sedang tak disisir rapih ke belakang seperti biasanya.  
  
"Apa ini hari sibuk?" tanyanya. Sekilas menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat sekeliling cafe yang tampak tak begitu ramai - seperti biasanya.  
  
"Kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanya sang barista. Sebelah alis tipisnya terangkat dan diikuti tarikan senyum miring. Nadanya terdengar seolah menggoda sang pengunjung dengan pertanyaan tebak-tebakannya. "Kouki?"  
  
Kouki menggigit bibir. Menahan agar tidak menunduk dan merona. "Ra-rambutmu tidak disisir seperti biasanya..?"  
  
Sang barista bernama Akashi - nama yang terukir di pelat plastik yang disematkan di dadanya - menghela nafas. "Hanya sedang tidak sempat," jawabnya singkat. Tubuhnya dimajukan hingga condong dan mendekati wajah Kouki. "Jadi Kouki, kau ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan nada yang jauh lebih menggoda.  
  
Kouki yang tak sempat memundurkan wajahnya menjadi batu. Tubuhnya kaku. Matanya terbuka lebar melihat pada iris merah yang balas menatapnya. Melihat pada bulu matanya yang kelopak itu perlahan hampir menutup untuk mencermati bibir pucatnya - membuat Kouki ikut melihat bagaimana bibir Akashi yang tipis itu di dalam jarak sedekat ini bergerak pada tiap nada rendah yang dia ucapkan.  
  
Pertahanan Kouki luntur. Gigitan di bibirnya terlepas. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menutupi rona di pipi sampai daun telinga. "Y-yang sep-perti biasanya saja."  
  
Akashi bergumam cukup lama dan menarik diri bertepatan saat Kouki mulai kehabisan udara yang dia sendiri tak sadar sejak kapan dia menahan napas.   
  
"Baik," ucap Akashi. Dia mengambil gelas untuk diletakkan di depan mesin rebusan kopi.  
  
"Sebenarnya-"   
  
Kouki mengangkat wajah. Suaranya membuat Akashi berbalik untuk melihatnya. Dengan gugup dia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya ada kopi yang ingin aku coba."  
  
Akashi melangkah mendekat. "Temanku kemarin bercerita, kau tahu Takao? Dia mengatakan kalau kemarin dia diberi oleh barista Midorima.."  
  
"Apa itu, Kouki?" tanya Akashi. Nadanya masih terdengar tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Kouki yang gugup.  
  
Pemuda brunet itu sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun tatapan lurus dari Akashi seolah memaksanya untuk kembali berbicara.  
  
Kouki menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. " _Fe-fellatio_. Apa itu kopi baru di cafe ini?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buat yang tak tau fe- itu apa, jangan dicari... okay?  
> Biarlah kalian tetap tidak tau


	22. Pet

  
"Kouki? Dia makin menggemaskan tiap harinya," ucap Seijuuro sambil menyeruput teh. Teman bicara di hadapannya yang berambut biru pucat mendengarkan dengan ekspresi datar sedangkan yang berambut merah baru datang dan sedang menata dua piring kue di atas meja sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk bersama mereka.  
  
"Dia sudah tidak takut untuk mendekat. Kadang malu-malu naik ke atas pangkuan."  
  
Kagami - yang berambut merah bertepuk tangan. "Wow, tak kusangka dia sudah seberani itu?"  
  
Seijuuro mengangguk bangga. "Dia sangat penurut. Juga manja," ucap Seijuuro. Raut wajahnya perlahan berkerut, seolah mengalami kesulitan. "Dia terlalu manis sampai aku membiarkannya berkeliling rumah tanpa pakaian. Dia menolak semua baju-baju lucu yang kupesan dan terus lari sampai aku meletakkan baju-baju itu kembali."  
  
Kagami memajukan badannya. "Tidak mungkin!" ucapnya yang kemudian disikut oleh Kuroko. Pemuda yang duduk di sampinya itu hanya melirik, masih dengan wajah datar.  
  
"Kau akan percaya jika kau melihat sendiri wajah memohonnya. Kau tidak akan tahan dengan mata bulat yang berairmata seperti itu."  
  
"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh membiarkannya seperti it-" Protes Kagami lagi-lagi terpotong oleh sikutan Kuroko.  
  
"Silahkan dilanjutkan, Akashi-kun."  
  
"Pinggulnya bergerak manja tiap kali dia berjalan."  
  
"Tentu saja karena kau membiarkannya telanjang!"  
  
"Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Kagami-kun."  
  
"Kenapa aku? Yang mesum kan Akashi!"  
  
"Minggu lalu saat aku baru sampai rumah, kudapati Kouki di atas sofa tengah klimaks dengan bantal. Semuanya basah. Dan begitu dia sadar ada aku disana mendekat, dia berkata.." Seijuuro menyeringai. "Guk!"  
  
"Guk?"  
  
"Iya. Guk."  
  
"Dengar, Akashi. Aku tidak ingin dengar kegiatan roleplay dalam foreplay kalian. Tapi tolong jangan bicara buruk tentang temanku. Atau setidaknya perlakukan dia baik-baik dan jangan cemari otaknya. Aku tahu Furi memang agak polos tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya-"  
  
"Anjing."  
  
"Apa? Kau bicara apa Kuroko?"  
  
"Kouki yang Akashi maksud adalah anjing."  
  
"A-apa?"  
  
"Mungkin kau lupa, Kagami. Aku pernah menyampaikannya kan? Kalau aku membeli chihuahua."  
  
Lalu semuanya terasa masuk akal bagi Kagami. Bahwa selama ini 'Kouki' yang dibicarakan oleh Akashi adalah chihuahua coklat yang baru satu bulan lalu mereka beli. Kagami sama sekali tidak terpikir kalau Akashi akan menamakan sesosok anjing dengan nama kekasihnya sendiri. Benar-benar ide yang aneh.  
  
Pintu terbuka. Furihata yang baru pulang dari tempat magangnya ikut duduk bergabung bersama mereka. Furihata langsung mengisi percakapan dengan basa-basi normal seperti menanyakan kabar, dan rencana-rencana jangka pendek mereka. Sampai akhirnya Kagami dengan usil berkata, "Furi, kata Akashi kau suka keliling rumah telanjang."  
  
Wajah Furihata seketika merona merah. Dia langsung melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Akashi dan jarinya dengan lihai mencubit pinggang. "Sudah kubilang namanya Cookie. Bukan Kouki!"  
  
Kagami menahan tawa. Kuroko cepat-cepat menyikut perutnya.


	23. Kolam

  
Banyak hal yang Seijuuro tidak suka dari kolam renang terbuka umum. Pertama, panas. Kedua, ramai. Ketiga, tidak bersih. Namun demi memenuhi libur musim panas dan menghentikan jeritan memohon dari anggota klub basket yang dikoordinasi oleh Reo, akhirnya Seijuuro menyetujui permohonan mereka untuk berlibur ke kolam renang- umum.  
  
Bukannya Seijuuro tidak mampu menyewa kolam renang pribadi yang ada di hotel. Bukan juga karena dia pelit. Alasan lain kenapa dia terpaksa memilih kolam renang umum selain merakyat adalah – lagi-lagi permintaan anggota klub basket yang dikoordinasikan oleh Reo – pertama adalah wahana perosotan. Seijuuro tidak habis pikir. Hanya karena perosotan. Perosotan setinggi sekian meter dengan jalur melingkar-lingkar. Kedua, wanita dengan bikini. Ketiga, dokter di klinik yang katanya cantik.  
  
Seijuuro berdiri di bawah payung teduh. Tangan dilipat di depan dada. Jaket seragam Rakuzan menggantung di punggungnya yang terbuka dan hanya sehelai celana renang di pinggang. Mata menatap lurus pada anggota tim basket yang sedang bermain air dan menggoda pengunjung yang lain.  
  
Tak peduli lirikan-lirikan genit para pengunjung wanita yang – pura-pura – sesekali lewat. Tak peduli pada menggodanya air berkaporit dan segarnya penjual es kakigori.  
  
Saat tengah mengawasi, Seijuuro tak sengaja mendapatkan pemandangan yang lain. Di bawah teriknya matahari, sosok itu tersandung kakinya sendiri dan tercebur masuk ke dalam kolam. Anak-anak kecil yang berada di sekitarnya tergelak dalam tawa. Lalu, begitu sosok itu keluar dari dalam air, dia mengibaskan rambutnya. Bermandikan cahaya dan air yang terbias seolah dikelilingi pelangi. Diikuti dengan senyum lebar. Dia pasti sedang tertawa, Seijuuro pikir. Dalam jarak yang jauh Seijuuro berharap dapat mendengar tawanya.  
  
Sosok itu berdiri. Satu tangan menyapu rambut coklat kayu manis agar tersisir ke belakang kepala. Lalu tangan itu bergerak turun. Mengangkat kaos oranye bertuliskan ‘Lifeguard’ hingga sebatas perut dan memerasnya. Menampakkan perut rata, kurus dan pinggang ramping. Anak-anak kecil kemudian mengelilingi sambil memeluk kakinya.  
  
Tak sadar Seijuuro pun mengambil langkah. Meninggalkan lindungan payung besar yang melindungi tubuhnya. Dia berhenti di tepi kolam anak. Pandangan matanya belum terlepas.  
  
Dia baru sadar saat tangannya sudah terulur untuk menepuk pundak. Sosok itu menengok dengan wajah keheranan. Anak-anak menghentikan tawa mereka. Dunia berhenti sebentar saat mata mereka bertemu.  
  
“Andaikan,” Seijuuro bersuara. “Kau adalah duyung yang berubah jadi manusia. Apakah aku yang akan menjadi pangeranmu?”  
  
Sosok itu mengerutkan alis. “Apa?”  
  
Bahkan suaranya bisa sampai menusuk sanubari dan membawa Seijuuro tenggelam dalam.. jatuh cinta.


	24. Bukan Pilihan

Jika cinta bisa memilih. Seijuuro akan memilih wania terpandang, yang terbaik dari seluruh wanit ayang dikenalkan oleh ayahnya. Wanita yang cantik, penurut, pintar dan tentu saja satu kalangan. Sosok yang sempurna yang bukannya mustahil untuk Seijuuro dapatkan.  
  
Walau tidak ada cinta, Seijuuro pun, jika memang sudah waktunya Seijuurp akan memilih satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Jika memang hatinya begitu keras hingga tak ada satu tangan mungilpun yang akan mengetuk untuk memintanya membuka, Seijuuro pada akhirnya tak bisa menghindari untuk memilih pendamping hidup. Tentu saja, sosok yang dipihnya haruslah sempurna.  
  
Seijuuro akan memilih dan berusaha untuk jatuh cinta.  
  
Itu apabila cinta bisa memilih.  
  
Namun pada nyatanya Seijuuro tidak bisa memilih. Begitu sadar dia telah jatuh cinta pada sesosok pemuda penakut berambut coklat yang bahkan tak sanggup menatap matanya. Begitu jari mereka bertemu ketika dia memberikan sekaleng kopi hangat di sebuah sore di tengah taman. Dia dengan kikuk menarik tangannya kembali dan memasukkannya dalam saku.   
  
“Apa kau kasihan padaku?” tanya Seijuuro. Mata merahnya yang memandang lurus terkesan sinis. Menampakkan rasa tak suka yang jelas pada tingkah baik pemuda di depannya.  
  
Kouki mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat. Bibirnya bergetar dari rasa dinginnya musim salju dan takut juga ciut hati setelah mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari Akashi.   
  
Di benak Kouki, dia bagai dalam dilemma. Karena pada nyatanya Kouki memang menaruh rasa iba pada pemuda itu. Namun kata kasihan yang diucapkannya entah kenapa tidak sama dengan apa yang Kouki rasakan. Sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya jika rasa iba itu akan memiliki arti merendahkan bagi Seijuuro.  
  
“Maaf.” Akhirnya Kouki berucap. Matanya berair. Dia tak mengerti kenapa dia seperti ingin menangis. “Aku tidak bermasksud buruk.”  
  
Ekspresi sedih itu membuat Seijuuro terpaku. Dia merasa ada yang salah. Bukan ekspresi itu yang ingin dia lihat. Bukan juga maaf itu yang ingin Seijuuro dengar. Seharusnya ada hal lain. Seharusnya tiap kalimat yang Seijuuro lontarkan akan berujung pada kalimat gugup dan rona malu-malu.  
  
“Jika Akashi-kun merasa aku memiliki niat jahat, silahkan buang saja minuman itu. Permisi.”  
  
Dia berbalik. Dia mengambil langkah. Seijuuro tak sadar telah menarik tangannya. Tak sadar telah berkata, “Bukan itu maksudku!”  
  
Kouki kembali menghadapnya. Wajahnya bingung. Seijuuro pun jauh lebih bingung.  
  
Lalu apa yang sebenarnya dia maksud? Apa yang sebenarnya dia mau dari Furihata Kouki?


	25. Dibalik Pintu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naik rating lho~  
> skip aja bag ini klo kalian belum berbuka puasa

Dia sedang berendam ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kuroko pikir mungkin itu adalah salah satu temannya yang mengecek apakah kamar tersebut sudah terisi atau belum. Tapi Kuroko tidak khawatir karena dia sudah menaruh tas dan perlengkapannya di atas tempat tidur, jadi seharusnya mereka sadar bahwa kamar tersebut sudah ada yang menempati meski telah dia tinggalkan ke kamar mandi.  
  
Kuroko kembali berendam tengan tenang. menenggelamkan diri hingga sebatas leher dan memejamkan mata. Mengistirahatkan diri hingga mengindahkan suara krasak-krusuk lain di ruangan sebelah.  
  
Sehelai handuk dililitkan di pinggang begitu dia selesai berendam. Di muka pintu, saat dia hendak menggapai ganggang Kuroko mendengar suara desah nafas seseorang. Bukan- Kuroko mengoreksi. Tapi dua orang.  
  
Selintas terbesit pikiran kotor di benak Kuroko mengingat tempat dia menginap adalah rumah besar yang disewa oleh Akashi di sebuah pulau dan mengundang sejajaran anggota tim basket baik anggota generasi keajaiban maupun pasangan-Kuroko tak menemukan istilah lain yang lebih tepat- anggota tim lain yang diakui dan disetujui oleh Yang Mulia Emperor Akashi.  
  
Tapi siapa yang sebejat itu melakukan hal tidak seronok di kamarnya?  
  
Kuroko dikabut kegalauan. Dia tidak mungkin bertahan di dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk. Dia tidak ingin beresiko sakit hingga tidak ikut bersenang-senang di hari esoknya. Tapi apa dia cukup tak tahu malu untuk keluar dan menginterupsi pasangan mabuk asmara di luar?  
  
Iya. Kalau pilihannya hanyalah itu, maka Kuroko tidak tahu malu.  
  
Dengan perlahan pemuda berambut biru muda itu membuka pintu. Kepalanya maju ke luar. Matanya menangkap kedua pasangan mesum yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka.   
  
Tak disangka-sangka, Kuroko hampir tak habis pikir. Pasangan bejat yang ada di kamarnya adalah si Emperor sendiri yaitu Akashi Seijuuro dan yang paling Kuroko bingung adalah Furihata Kouki sebagai lawan mesumnya.  
  
Kuroko sampai tak bergerak. Disamping karena dia bingung bagaimana caranya berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk mengambil pakaiannya tanpa ketahuan, juga bagaimana bisa seorang Furihata Kouki, temannya yang penakut malu-malu kucing tiap didekati wanita manis juga seingatnya dia punya Phobia pada Akashi tengah terjepit diantara pintu dan Akashi. Celananya tanggal di salah satu kaki, dan sisanya masih menggantung di lututnya. Kakinya tidak menapak tanah. Tubuhnya cenderung dibopong oleh Akashi. Kedua tangan memeluk erat punggung dan kaki tersilang di pinggang kapten Rakuzan.  
  
Oh? Mereka sudah sejauh itu?  
  
Namun rasanya tidak mungkin karena Akashi masih berpakaian utuh.  
  
Apa mungkin bisa melakukan itu hanya dengan menurunkan resletingnya saja?  
  
Keperjakaan Kuroko membuatnya berpikir keras.  
  
“Aaahhnn!” teriak si pemuda brunet sebelum kemudian menggigit bibirnya. Akashi yang mendengarnya langsung mengadahkan wajah untuk mengganti agar dia yang menghisap dan mencumbu bibir itu.  
  
Saat itu Kuroko baru sadar gerakan pinggang Akashi yang bergerak maju cenderung lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Juga makin jelas terdengar suara seperti tamparan – kulit bertemu dengan kulit. Juga suara deru napas mereka yang kian tak beraturan.  
  
Jadi ini yang namanya sex?  
  
Semilir angina dari jendela menghembus hingga mengenai kulitnya yang terbuka. Di saat itu Kuroko baru sadar bahwa dia belum berpakaian. Mulailah kembali pikirannya terfokus ke : Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengambil pakaiannya tanpa ketahuan?  
  
Kueoko menggeleng. Untuk apa Kuroko perlu takut ketahuan? Lagipula sejak dia membuka pintu dia sudah memutuskan untuk bertindak tidak tahu malu. Karena ini kamarnya. Mereka yang seharusnya malu yang tiba-tiba bercinta di kamar orang!  
  
Dia melangkahkan kaki dengan santai. Dia juga berharap agar kemampuan misdirection miliknya berfungsi dengan baik. Meski dia agak sangsi kalau Akashi tidak mungkin tidak menyadari hawa kehadirannya. Karena kadang misdirection tidak berfungsi pada mata milik Akashi.  
  
Namun jika mata spesial itu tidak menyadari tas Kuroko yang ada di atas tempat tidur, juga lampu kamar mandi yang menyala saat mereka masuk tidak membuat Akashi sadar bahwa kamar itu sudah ada yang menempati, bisakah Kuroko mengatakan bahwa mata itu sudah rabun? Terlepas dari rasa sebalnya Kuroko pada mata itu yang berkali-kali mengagalkan strateginya saat bermain di siang tadi.  
  
Kuroko langsung memakai pakaiannya di saat itu juga. Kalau pasangan yang berada di dunianya sendiri itu tak menyadari, lalu untuk apa Kuroko peduli?  
  
Begitu selesai berpakaian, Kuroko melipat handuk, mengangkat tas dan berjalan ke arah pintu,  
  
“Permisi,” ucapnya dengan nada datar.  
  
Wajah merona merah. Mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desah pelan. Mata menatap langit-langit seolah sedang terbang tinggi. Juga hentakan pinggang Akashi. Semua itu terhenti.  
  
Furihata melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung dibali mata yang masih berkabut. Akashi menengok dari celah leher Furihata. Matanya menajam tak suka.  
  
“Aku mau pindah kamar,” ucap Kuroko tenang.  
  
Akashi menegakkan badan. Kedua tangan kokonya menyangga erat Furihata agar tidak terjatuh. Tubuhnya bergeser dari pintu kemudian berjalan denganmasih mempertahankan posisinya hingga menjatuhkan Furihata ke atas tempat tidur.  
  
“EH?” ucap Furihata yang masih kebingungan sesaat sebelum Akashi menjatuhkannya. “KUROKO?!”  
  
Kuroko membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi. Tak lupa dia menutupnya lagi untuk memberikan privasi. Sekilas dia mendengar suara teriakan Furihata yang panik dan bertanya, “Kenapa Kuroko ada disini, Sei?” sebelum dilanjutkan dengan lenguhan-lenguhan lainnya.  
  
“Sei?” pikir Kuroko.   
  
Setidaknya pagi nanti dia perlu mengorek informasi dari Furihata


	26. Tips Mendapatkan Kouki ala Akashi Seijuuro

Apa cara yang kau lakukan agar bisa berpacaran dengan Furihata Kouki?  
  
"Aku mengirimkannya dua ekor anjing," ucap Akashi bangga. "Yang satu kupakaikan jas putih dan sepatu mengkilap. Chihuahua ini sudah kulatih untuk mengantarkan setangkai mawar merah padanya."  
  
Manis sekali.  
  
"Aturannya, jika Kouki mengambil mawarnya adalah tanda bahwa dia menerima cintaku."  
  
Lalu bagaimana dengan satunya?  
  
"Seekor anjing dengan jubah hitam dan kaki belakang dibantu roda. Kuambil dan kulatih dia dari tempat penangkaran hewan. Chihuahua ini membawa boneka kotor juga koyak."  
  
Diam. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani berkomentar.  
  
"Jika Kouki mengambil bonekanya adalah tanda bahwa dia telah menolak."  
  
Akashi mengancamnya dengan boneka? Pantas saja dia memilih untuk menerima.  
  
"Salah. Maksudku, boneka itu adalah wujud interpretasi diriku yang akan hancur jika ditolaknya."  
  
Lebih mudah dibayangkan bagaimana wajah pemuda manis yang sebelumnya meleleh kasmaran berubah dingin pucat begitu datang seekor anjing lain. Daripada menebak bahwa kedatangan anjing kedua adalah wujud patah hati Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda itu lebih tepat mengartikan sebagai nasib buruknya nanti jika dia berani menolak.   
  
Pasti mau tak mau dia akan memilih bunga mawar.  
  
"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, bukan sepertu itu caraku mengancam." Akashi berbicara dengan nada rendah. Semilir angin dingin mengantarkan suara itu bersamaan dengan berdirinya bulu roma. Sebelah matanya berkilat keemasan. Wajahnya tak lagi berubah nyaman. Sekilat cahaya yang terpantul dari lampu dan ujung gunting berkilat menyilaukan. "Mengerti?"  
  
Semuanya mengangguk.


	27. Mangkal

  
"Sudah berapa lama mangkal disini?" Tanya seorang abg kepada abg lain yang terlihat gugup dengan kepala tertunduk. Abg yang mengganggu dengan rambut merah garang dan disisir ke belakang hingga jidat kinclong menterengnya menyilaukan bak lampu di pinggir jalan sepi malam itu.  
  
"Ba-baru seminggu, bang," ucap abg gugup bernama Kouki yang sudah berjampi-jampi semoga tidak diganggu.  
  
"Selain disini, mangkal dimana aja?"  
  
"Cuma disini, bang."  
  
Sei menangguk paham. Wajahnya terlihat kalem tapi lihat saja tangannya sudah mulai jahil.  
  
"Ah jangan!" Teriak Kouki reflek karena terkejut. Tangannya segera menahan tangan Sei agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh.  
  
"Jangan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada iseng.  
  
"Jangan ditoel, bang."  
  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
  
Kouki menunduk kian dalam. "Nanti kotor."  
  
Sei menyeringai. "Siapa suruh tidak ditutup." Tangannya meraih lagi.  
  
"Jangan!"  
  
"Jangan apa lagi?"  
  
"Jangan cuma dipegang-pegang." Matanya sesekali melirik ke Sei takut-takut. "Kalau pegang, bayar."  
  
Sei mengeluarkan dompetnya yang tebal. Ditarik dua lembar uang. "Berapa sih? Segini cukup?"  
  
Kouki mengangguk. "Bisa dapat lima."  
  
"Yasudah, kalau begitu dibungkus."  
  
Tangan gemetarnya meraih kantung plastik dan memasukkan lima bakpao ke dalamnya. "Ini bakpaonya. Terimakasih."  
  
Sei menerima plastik itu. "Lain kali jangan dagang di tempat yang sepi. Nanti tidak ada yang beli."


	28. Angsa Merah

Dia mengarahkan mata kamera menembus ranting hingga terfokus pada sinar bulan yang jatuh lurus ke dalam danau. Dia juga memutar lensanya dan bergeser hingga tepat di bawah lampu. Furihata menekan tombol sebelum angin berhembus dan menggoyangkan air. Hingga tiba kepakan dari sepasang sayap merah - seekor angsa berwarna darah mendarat di pantulan sinar bulan. Mengambang di atas danau sambil menegakkan lehernya dengan anggun.  
  
Tentu Furihata langsung terpana. Bagaimana makluk mistis tiba bagai kedipan mata. Dengan jari gemetar menekan pemetik potret sekali. Kedua kali saat angsa itu kembali menghilang bagai udara.  
  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, wahai anak muda?"  
  
Furihata terkekut bukan baim begitu mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Reflek dia berbalik dan mendapati angsa yang tadi di tengah danau kini berdiri di belakangnya, di atas sandaran sebuat bangku taman dengan kepala mendongak dan melihatnya dari sudut mata.  
  
Dia pun menyadarinya bagaimana angsa merah ini berbicara. Dia pun yakin pendengarannya tidak salah. Karena sekali lagi paruh angsa itu terbuka dan berkata, "Kenapa kah diam saja?"  
  
Pemuda berambut coklat itu merasakan takut hingga tubuhnya membatu. Bibirnya gemetar. Suara juga enggan keluar.  
  
Kemudian bagai kabut, sosok angsa merah itu kian memudar dan digantikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut serta berkimono merah. Sepasang mata dengan warna serupa melihatnya dengan jeli dari ujung matanya. Dagu masih terangkat tinggi. Tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sosok itu begitu rupawan juga menakutkan.  
  
"Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu, anak muda dan bicaralah sebelum aku tak sabar dan mengutukmu."  
  
Gemetar di tubuh Furihata makin jadi. Dari bibirnya hanya terdengar sepatah atau dua patah kata maaf yang terlafal berantakan. Membuat manusia dari angsa merah ini telah habis sabarnya.  
  
"Kau tak bicara. Kalau begitu kau akan ku kutuk."  
  
"T-tidak!"  
  
"Kau akan jadi pengikutku untuk selamanya."


	29. Ada yang Tak Biasa

Sekilas ada perasaan aneh yang menyaru sebagai cemas di sekitar dada tiap kali ia melajukan mobilnya di persimpangan ketiga setelah komplek apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Mulanya Akashi menduga bahwa jalur tersebut terlihat lebih sepi dari kebanyakan jalan di Tokyo sehingga memberikan suasana sepi yang tak biasa. Ia juga sempat mengira mungkin karena pepohonan yang dipelihara diantara lantai beton jalanan kota yang memberikan sejuk yang kemudian ia pikir bahwa hal tersebut tidak begitu memiliki sangkut paut atas rasa tak nyaman yang dirasanya.  
  
Hingga saat dia tiba di meja kerja ruang kantornya. Dahi berkerut. Ia berpikir dan mengingat-ingat seolah telah kekurangan sesuatu.  
  
Pakaiannya rapih dan formal - bukan tampilan yang memalukan dirinya sebagai salah satu penjabat posisi penting. Segala laporan yang ia butuhkan pun tersusun rapih di atas meja. Ponsel, dompet maupun kunci segalanya sudah dia periksa dan dipastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal si apartemen.  
  
Lalu apa perasaan kosong ini? Apa yang terlupa?  
  
Rasa tersebut menggantung di dadanya sepanjang hari hingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerja lebih awal. Namun hal tersebut membuatnya lagi-lagi termenung ketika menunggu lampu merah.  
  
Sei membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Mata seolah tak perlu diatur - secara naruliah - menatap objek selain rambu lalu lintas dan susunan kendaraan.  
  
Sebuah cafe kecil yang terjepit antara toko jas dan toko barang antik. Cafe yang kalau Sei ingat selalu - tanpa sadar - menjadi objek observasinya ketika menunggu lampu hijau.  
  
Biasanya tiap pagi Sei dapat melihat - entah pegawai, entah pemilik - dari cafe tersebut - melap kaca dari arah dalam sehingga Sei dapat melihat kerutan dahinya dengan jelas ketika ia menemukan noda yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Atau ia yang sedang menggambar di papan tulis 'Menu Spesial Hari Ini' yang biasa dipajang di depan pintu cafe. Ia ganti gambar tersebut tiap sekian minggu sekali. Atau ketia ia sedang mengobrol dengan ibu tua dari toko antik, juga kadang ia digoda oleh bapak pemilik toko jas.  
  
Namun di cafe ini, pintu maupun jendelanya tertutup. Aura hangat tak lagi mancar dari dalamnya. Juga lampu yang terlihat dinyalakan sebagian. Hanya temaram dan begitu dingin.  
  
Tanpa direncana, Seijuuro memarkirkan kendaraannya. Tanpa maksud yang dia sendiri tak yakin apa, pria berambut merah itu melangkah hingga di depan cafe yang sedang tak pada kondisi biasanya. Lalu tak disangka, begitu dia sampai di muka, pintu itu terbuka.  
  
Sosok yang juga salah satu objek observasi Seijuuro selama menunggu lampu merah keluar dari balik pintu. Wajahnya nampak terkejut, namun kemudian terselip senyum ramah yang biasa hangat - yang sering Seijuuro saksikam hingga dia harus menoleh dari bangku setir untuk dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.  
  
"Maaf, cafe hari ini sedang tutup,"  
  
Seijuuro mendengar ada serak dari suaranya. Begitupula wajah yang yang berwarna merah padam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Sepasang bola mata sewarna kayu manis yang juga terlihat lebih padam dari kehangatan senyumnya yang biasa.  
  
Apakah dia sedang sakit?  
  
"Maaf mengganggu anda," ucapnya. Dalam hati mengganjal rasa tidak enak.  
  
"Tidak apa-apa. Saya yang minta maaf tidak bisa melayani anda hari ini," balasnya. Tubuhnya menunduk sopan.  
  
Seijuuro merasakan hal yang terlupa dan dikira kosong dari harinya, sepertinya telah terjawab. Setelah berbicara dengan sosok ini, ada rasa puas yang tak terjelaskan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Rasanya lebih hebat daripada saat dia meraih juara saat masih sekolah, atau menang tender saat di tempat kerja.  
  
Saat pemuda coklat itu berbalik dan hendak masuk ke dalam, tangan Seijuuro reflek menggapainya. Dia berbalik. Seijuuro pun dengan segera melepaskan tangannya, kemudian bingung dengan tingkahnya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya.  
  
Saat sentuhan mereka bertemu, memang tangan itu lebih panas darinya.  
  
"Boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya Seijuuro pada akhirnya. Satu-satunya kalimat yang terlintas pertama kali di otak jeniusnya.  
  
Garis bingung di wajahnya mengendur. Lekukan bibir yang perlahan merekah menjadi sebuah senyuman manis secerah bunga anggrek yang ditata di depan cafe. Di bibir yang kala itu sedang berwarna pucat, dia berkata "Kouki. Furihata Kouki."  
  
Pria pebisnis yang terpana, ikut tersenyum dari ramah suaranya. "Kouki, jika kau sudah sehat nanti, aku akan kembali," dia berkata. Satu tangan - yang bekas meraih tangan Kouki digunakannya untuk menyisir helaian rambut merahnya yang terbang tertiup angin sore. "Boleh?"  
  
Saat itu rona di pipinya seolah berubah lebih ke warna merah muda. Senyumannya kian lebar, dan matanya kian menyipit. "Tentu saja."


	30. Boss Galak

“Bos Akashi? Ganteng sih, cuma galaknya minta ampun. Horror!”  
  
Pengakuan seorang karyawati yang sudah bekerja selama lima tahun di perusahaan tersebut.  
  
“Dia baru disini. Tiga bulan. Tapi banyak karyawan yang _resign_ karena sudah tidak kuat,” ucap karyawan lain yang tampak seumuran.  
  
“Bukannya kami menakuti loh.” Dia terkikik dengan punggung tangan menutupi mulutnya yang belepotan lipstick ungu tua.  
  
Furihata Kouki bergidik ngeri. Hari pertama sudah diwanti-wanti banyak oleh rekan kerja. Hari kedua pun masih membahas orang yang sama.  
  
“Nah, Furihata. Hari ini Bos Akashi sudah kembali dari luar kota dan masuk kantor. Nanti saya kenalkan.”  
  
Pemuda yang baru lulus kuliah Strata 1 bidang Ekonomi itu meneguk ludah. Terutama begitu pintu lift terbuka dan keluar seorang pria berpakaian rapih juga mahal berjalan keluar dengan gagah. Langkahnya terdengar mantab, detak sepatu menggema di ruangan. Rambut merah yang disisir rapih. Lalu tajam mata yang sekilas melirik padanya sebelum kembali fokus pada pintu ruangannya.   
  
“Baru diomingin langsung muncul. Panjang umur,” bisik karyawati yang duduk di sebelahnya begitu Bos Akashi memasuki ruangannya. “Kamu masuk sana. Kenalkan diri.”  
  
Furihata gemetar. “Sendirian?”  
  
“Kamu kan sudah besar. Masa harus ditemani.”  
  
Langkahnya goyah. Nyalinya pun kian menciut begitu sampai di muka pintu. Tangannya yang akan digunakan untuk mengetuk bergetar hebat – menjurus bergerak turun naik antara jadi maupun tak jadi mengetuk. Rekan kerja yang duduk-duduk manis di kursi masing-masing hanya mengangkat ibu jari sebagai pemberi semangat.  
  
Tok tok  
  
“Ya.” Suara berat menyahut dari dalam.  
  
Perlahan Furihata membuka pintu. Perlahan juga kakinya berjalan masuk. Matanya melirik takut-takut antara lantai dan Bos Akashi yang duduk di singgasana.  
  
“Ada apa?” tanyanya.  
  
Furihata membungkuk. “Perkenalkan, Pak. Saya Furihata Kouki,” ucapnya dengan nada sumbang karena takut.  
  
“Aku tahu,” jawabnya singkat.  
  
Furihata mengangkat kepalanya. Tak menyangka jika Bos Akashi yang dikatakan semua orang di kantor ini adalah orang yang berbahaya – bagi jantung dan perasaan – tengah menyeringai mengerikan padanya.  
  
“Temannya Kuroko, kan?” tanya pria itu. “Kita pernah bertemu, sebenarnya. Di sebuah bar beberapa bulan yang lalu, kalau kau masih ingat.”  
  
Furihata terpaku. Pernah bertemu? Bar? Terlintas sekelibat ingatan dimana suatu siang saat dia terbangun dari hangover. Kuroko menghampirinya yang hanya berlapiskan sebuah jas hitam – bukan miliknya – tertidur di sudut bar yang sudah tutup. Antara sadar dan tidak, Kuroko menceritakan dirinya yang mabuk berat dan berusaha menari erotis tanpa sebab perkara.  
  
Bos Akashi berdiri. Tangannya terulur pada Furihata, menanti akan jabatan balasan.  
  
“Semoga kau betah disini,” ucapnya. Seringai itu tak kunjung hilang di wajahnya yang – sejujurnya Furihata akui sangat tampan.


	31. Hati-hati

“Hati-hati,” ucapnya yang berbisik di dekat telinga. Nada rendah yang mengayun dari balik seringaian nakal. Furihata yang berdiri terpojok hingga nyaris terkungkung diantara dua lengan kokoh dari sosok beraura penuh arogansi.  
  
Mereka berdiri di lorong sepi sebuah gedung stasiun televisi. Tak ada satu orangpun dan hanya diawasi kamera cctv. Hingga sebuah suara denting dari elevator membuat orang yang mengukungnya memundurkan diri. Kembali berdiri kokoh sambil merapihkan pakaian seolah yang dilakukannya tidak pernah terjadi.  
  
Furihata masih termenung di tempatnya. Bersandar pada tembok dingin dengan harap dapan memadamkan panas yang menguap dari sekujur tubuhnya. Jantung berdebar, dan tarikan nafas yang akhirnya bisa dihirup lega setelah tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi telah ditahannya.  
  
Dilihatnya sosok itu berjalan. Punggung tegap. Langkah mantap. Hingga pintu elevator itu tertutup, sekilas Furihata dapat melihat sepasang mata beda warna itu meliriknya. Dari sudut matanya, Furihata bisa merasakan sebuah firasat yang tak baik.


	32. Lebih dari Tetsuya

  
"Jadi, Kouki," ucap seorang anak berumur lima tahun kepada teman sebayanya yang sedang menyusun balok warna-warni. Mata sewarna magenta itu menatap tajam seolah pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya adalah hal serius - yang lebih serius daripada jadwal tidur siang. "Antara aku dan Tetsuya, mana yang lebih kamu suka?"  
  
Anak berambut coklat mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Bingung. Kemudian, dengan meletakkan balok terakhir di atas menara istana yang dibangunnya, dia menjawab, "Kouki suka beruang."  
  
Anak yang bernama Seijuuro itu berbalik. Memunggungi Kouki dengan gerakan dramatis penuh kekecewaan. "Baik, aku mengerti." Nadanya getir seolah menelan pahit. Seragam TK berwarna biru telurnya diremas kuat.  
  
"Tapi Kouki juga suka Sei," lanjut Kouki.   
  
Mendengar itu, Seijuuro menengok. "Lebih dari Tetsuya?" Dia bertanya lagi seolah pertanyaannya penting. Dia tak mau semua orang yang disukainya terus membandingkan dia dengan Tetsuya, sepupunya. Seperti pengasuh di rumahnya. Atau ibunya sendiri yang mengatakan Tetsuya lebih seperti anak manis karena selalu menurut dibandingkan dia yang selalu memberikan pertanyaan beruntut.  
  
Sedangkan bagi Kouki, yang sama sekali belum mengenal siapa Tetsuya tentu saja menjawab, "Lebih dari Tetcuya."  
  
Wajah Seijuuro berseri. Dihampiri lagi Kouki dan digenggam kedua tangannya.  
  
"Kouki lebih suka aku daripada Tetsuya?"  
  
Kouki mengangguk. Pipi gembulnya memantul dan bibir mungilnya menampilkan senyum.   
  
"Kouki suka beruang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaku selalu suka setting kalau Kuroko saudaranya Akashi aaaaa


	33. Soft Kiss

Kouki sadar bahwa kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah saat sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Dia diangkat dan dibawa terbang oleh sesosok pria yang hadir bagai kabut dalam mimpi yang mengulurkan tangan dan berkata manis seolah ingin membawanya ke nirwana.

Pemua itu juga sadar kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggang serta pinggulnya melilit kian erat. Juga nafas yang seirama dan tatapan mata lurus seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tak memberontak.

Kouki terkejut, tentu saja. Namun sirkuit di kepalanya melambat yang mungkin dikarenakan ciuman manis yang diterimanya ataupun senyuman tipis yang dia dapati setelahnya.

Lalu setelah jeda detik yang ditemani saling tatap, kepala Kouki mulai mencari informasi. Mata berusaha mengenali siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya dan kepala berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Namun dengan satu kerlingan mata merah magenta itu seolah membuat gunung informasi si kepala Kouki kembali meleleh.

Dan dia berakhir tergugu sambil merona.

"A-apa.. a-apa yang.. si-sia..pa..?"

Pria dengan rupa sempurna bagaikan sesosok malaikat itu menjawab, "Akan menjadi kisah yang panjang jika kuberitahu."


	34. Take Me Out

 Penonton bersorak riang begitu musik terdengar dan suara-suara dari lampu yang padam di segala penjuru panggung. Sedangkan seorang pemuda tampan berdiri angkuh di tengah. Melipat tangan di dada, dan terulas senyum puas di bibir tipisnya.

 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Pembawa acara berseru. "Kenapa semua lampu mati untuk Tuan Muda Akashi?"

 

Mata sewarna madunya menatap satu per satu kontestan yang memberikan berbagai macam reaksi pada akhir perkenalan Akashi. Sebagian dari mereka seperti sudah ingin mengundurkan diri mengingat perkenalan yang dilakukannya tadi terdengar begitu ekstrim untuk dikatakan sebuah rayuan. Sebagian lagi terlihat kebingungan seperti tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

 

Sang pembawa acara mendekati ke salah satu kontestan yang terdekat darinya. Seorang pria berambut hitam legam seatas bahu, bernama panggung Hana yang tengah melihat tak percaya pada lampu podiumnya.

 

"Hallo Hana," sapanya. "Kenapa kamu mematikan lampu?"

 

Hana mengecap bibir lalu menjawab dengan nada datar, "Aku tidak mematikan lampunya. Lampunya mati sendiri." Padahal dia berniat bertahan karena Akashi adalah orang kaya meski perkenalannya tadi terdengar seperti psikopat yang sedang mencari perawan. Dia juga sudah membuat rencana cadangan agar harta Akashi bisa jatuh ke tangannya tanpa perlu berinteraksi banyak.

 

"Kenapa bisa?" pembawa acara bertanya.

 

"Tidak tahu. Yah, aku juga tidak butuh-butuh amat. Duit juga masih bisa dapet dari om-om yang lain." Hana menjawab santai.

 

Di tengah panggung, Akashi yang masih dengan dagu diangkat pun membalas, "Aku juga tak butuh kau,"

 

Mendengarnya membuat penonton bersiul sambil bersorak. Meneriakkan kata provokasi agar kedua orang tersebut bertengkar lebih jauh. Kru televisi yang merasakan keributan pun hanya membiarkan karena segala macam drama dianggap dapat mendobrak popularitas acara.

 

Sang pembawa acara yang tertawa canggung mengaba-abakan agar penonton tenang. Sebelah tangannya mengelus punggung Hana agar pemuda tersebut bersabar dan tidak terpancing. Namun belum dia bersuara, ujung matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya. Pembawa acara kondang yang sudah hampir setahun membawa acara Take Me Out ini merasa sangat tak asing dengan cahaya tersebut.

 

Rupanya masih tersisa satu podium yang menyalakan lampunya. Di balik podium itu ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang terlihat panik sambil terus menekan-nekan tombol di podiumnya.

 

"Ow! Ow! Oooww!" Dia berseru kemudian berlari menuju podium yang lampunya masih menyala. "Koukiiii!"

 

Pemuda mungil itu berhenti menekan tombol dan mengangkat kepalanya. Begitu menyadari sorot lampu dan kamera menghadapnya, wajahnya menjadi kian pucat.

 

"Kamu tidak mematikan tombolnya. Kenapa?" tanya sang pembawa acara begitu sampai di samping Kouki. Badannya disandarkan pada podium dengan kaki disilang. Bibirnya tersemat senyum menggoda.

 

Kouki dengan nada bergetar menjawab, "A-aku ingin? Tapi lampunya tidak mau mati."

 

"Apa kamu yakin sudah menekannya di waktu yang disediakan?"

 

Pemuda coklat itu mengangguk kuat. "Tombol itu seperti sudah ribuan kali ku pencet tapi tid-" kalimatnya tidak selesai karena tiba-tiba Akashi berteriak.

 

"Kouki!" 

 

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kouki tersentak. Kepalanya reflek menghadap Akashi yang mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat.

 

"Menyerah saja. Kau milikku." Akashi mendeklarasikan. Kalimatnya begitu seolah hanya ada tanda titik tanpa koma.

 

Pemuda yang yang menjadi sorotan, bergetar hebat di belakang podium. Dia dengan gentar melangkahkan kaki mundur. Dari jaraknya yang menjauh dari mikrofon, suaranya terdengar kecil saat berkata, "Tidak mau." dan "Aku tahu Sei- Akashi seperti apa.."

 

Meski Kouki telah secara verbal menolaknya, Akashi tetap dengan mantab melangkah. Malah dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan olehnya, seringai miring tergaris di bibirnya yang tipis. "Justru itu yang ku mau," dia berkata. "Kau yang tahu tentangku, sekarang."


End file.
